Pokémon Academy: The Arrival of A Coordinator!
by Avegaille
Summary: A supplementary fanfic for the comics posted on my DA. This tells the story of Zoey, a top Pokemon Coordinator who gets invited over Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy to teach and a humorous story of how she meets two students, Avegaille and Nicole May.
1. Part 1: Who 'is' Zoey?

A supplementary fanfic for my comics posted up on DA, this one-shot story will truly explain everything about Zoey's appearance in the Pokémon Academy of Rubstboro City.

Warning: May contain huge OOCness and original characters… ;x

Disclaimer: Pokémon does NOT and it will never belong to me… I wish. ;x So yeah, keep that into your minds. I only write this kind of stuff for the benefit of entertaining myself and other possibly Zoey fans out there who has the same perspective as I do.

Okay, since… I like to do stuff part by part, this is Part 1.

Reference link is here: http://avegaille. deviantart. com /art /Zoey -s -Gender- Preference- 74499323

Just uuh, you know, remove the spaces… sweat-drops

.-.-.-.-.-

_Two years ago…_

"_And time is up! The winner for this year's Sinnoh Grand Festival is none other than Zoey!" Marian announced over the microphone she was holding as the crowd cheered on._

_Zoey looked at all the people cheering her on, at the score board screen displaying her picture, and then, she look at her opponent, who doesn't seem to be upset at losing to her, and that person, is none other than Dawn._

"_Hey Zoey, congrats, the battle we had, it was awesome!" Dawn said happily as she quickly rushed closer to Zoey. "So what are you planning to do now after this?"_

"_Gee Dawn, you don't seem to be upset at all…" Zoey remarked as she raised an eyebrow. "But… I'm going to be on hiatus for Contests for quite a while and during that time, I want to teach aspiring coordinators…"_

"_Can I come with you, pretty please?" Dawn said eagerly as she took both of Zoey's hands._

_Zoey sweat-dropped upon seeing Dawn's eagerness to join her in her journey and could not help but to laugh. "I'm sorry Dawn, but if you want to come with me, you need to be better than me first… Tell you what, if the Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City invites me to go there and teach their students, you can come with me."_

"_I'll keep that in mind Zoey, promise me, so will you!" Dawn agreed as she gave a determined look._

"_Don't worry, I won't forget…" Zoey said in return. To herself, she thought, 'Being invited over to Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy seems to have a little of chance, so it'll give me some time for myself…'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

After two years had passed, a typical day happens to pass by the Pokémon Academy of Rustboro City. Two aspiring children, named Avegaille Amethyst and Nicole May Rustford, desire to become the greatest in the profession they chose. Avegaille dreams to become a Pokémon Coordinator, although her skills are of those of Pokémon Battling, while Nicole May wants to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer known. And of course, their advisory teacher, Roxanne, is also there to help them. Though, Roxanne gets a bit annoyed at them once in a while due to their mischief, she still considers the both of them as the top performing students in her class.

It was Avegaille and Nicole May's third year in the Academy. Just one more year, and the both of them will graduate and be able to accomplish their goals. As for Roxanne, she thought it would be a good idea if her students will be able to meet a top coordinator personally before their third year ends. Just as when Roxanne was about to look for the list of top coordinators in her classroom, she overhears Avegaille and Nicole May's conversation at the back of the classroom.

"Hey Nicole May, check this out," Avegaille said as she handed over to Nicole May a picture of a red-haired girl.

"Is this Zoey?" Nicole May asked as she sweat-dropped.

"Uh-huh, isn't she the greatest?" Avegaille said happily as she took more stuff from her desk and gave it to Nicole May.

"Remembering correctly, she went on hiatus for Pokémon Contests until Dawn won in a Grand Festival…" Nicole May muttered as she continued to examine the stuff Avegaille gave to her and sweat-dropped. "Where'd you get all of these?"

"Haha, I found them in my sister's room… and she gave those to me, and told me that I should be like Zoey if I wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator…" Avegaille explained as she took another picture from her desk. It was a picture of Zoey and Dawn together. "She also told me that Zoey and Dawn were having a secret relationship when the two of them are still in the Contest scene…"

"Your sister Jane… is a fan of Appealshipping?" Nicole May could not help but to sweat-drop even more. "Hmm, I don't even know why they call it Appealshipping… all I know is that it's a term that most people coined when they see Zoey and Dawn together. My mom told me a little something that Dawn could come with Zoey's expeditions if Zoey gets invited over here at our academy."

"Really? Anyways, I'd like to meet Zoey personally, and ask her lots of questions, and… and, also tell her how much I adore her as a coordinator…" Avegaille continued as she started to giggle to herself.

"We've got ourselves… a fangirl, folks…" Nicole May muttered to herself as she just watched Avegaille show off pictures of Zoey in front of her.

Roxanne quickly rushed out of the classroom, without the two students noticing her leave. Avegaille and Nicole May just continued talking to each other, while their Pokémon, Linole, the Zigzagoon and Eva, the Eevee, are having a good time themselves.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Bianca!" Roxanne quickly exclaimed out as the door banged against the wall while opening.

"Wha? What's wrong now, Roxanne?" Bianca asked in bewilderment as she stood up from her seat.

Miss Bianca is also known as the vice-principal of the Pokémon Academy. Due to the fact that the principal is always on vacation, Bianca also considers herself to do the tasks of a principal. She enjoys drawing on her sketchpad whenever she has nothing to do. Like Roxanne, she has taken interest in both Avegaille and Nicole May due to their strange behavior.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we invite Zoey here in our Academy so that she could teach the students more about Pokémon Coordinating?" Roxanne suggested as Bianca looked at her skeptically. "You know Zoey, right? The Coordinator who went on a hiatus after winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival two years ago…"

"Oh her, I remember… recalling correctly, she's currently teaching part-time in Jubilife City's Pokémon Academy…" Bianca muttered as she folded her arms across her chest. "How do you reckon we can invite her over here in just a simple snap?"

"We just send her an e-mail, simple as that… and she won't refuse for sure, because there's this rumor going about that Dawn will also go with Zoey if ever we invite Zoey to come here and teach…" Roxanne explained. "So come on, won't you do it, please?"

"All right, all right, I'll write the letter right away," Bianca said as she sat down and opened up her laptop. Then, she looked at Roxanne closely and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with your students, Avegaille and Nicole May?"

Roxanne sweat-dropped upon hearing her students' names and could not help but to agree to the statement. Bianca just sighed as she sweat-dropped.

"Fine, just make sure those two don't try to do anything weird once Zoey arrives here…" Bianca told Roxanne as she began typing on her laptop.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days later, a new visitor arrived in Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy. And it seems that she brought a friend with her. It's none other than Zoey and Dawn. As the two of them entered the hallways of the Academy, the silence of the corridors started to give them the creeps. Zoey could not help but to wonder where all the students are or what were they doing. Dawn was having some bathroom issues, so she had to leave for a while. While Zoey was waiting for Dawn to come back, two students suddenly approach her.

"And you two are?" Zoey asked as she looked down at them skeptically.

"Aren't you Zoey?!" the student exclaimed out excited and clinged into Zoey's right arm. "My name's Avegaille, and I am here to tell you that I'm one of your biggest fans!"

"And I'm Nicole May…" the other student said as she sweat-dropped.

"I have seen every single Pokémon Contest that you have entered, and I also like it when you are paired up with Dawn… and that… you're a lesbian!" Avegaille said in excitement.

"Excuse me? Wha… what was the last statement?" Zoey asked as she looked down at Avegaille skeptically.

Nicole May then realized what Avegaille said and quickly pushes Avegaille's head down. "Shut up Avegaille… she's not a lesbian," Nicole May muttered as she continued to push Avegaille's head even further down while looking at her exasperatedly.

Then, Avegaille sulks in a corner, thinking about what she said earlier. Though she seems confused… she finally realizes what she said wrong and goes back to approach Zoey.

"Well, Miss Zoey, if you're not a lesbian… then… that means… you're gay!" Avegaille exclaimed out happily and she started to giggle again.

Zoey could not help but to sweat-drop and look at both of the students blankly, without saying a word.

"What the fuck, Avegaille… just because I said she wasn't a lesbian, doesn't mean she's gay…" Nicole May muttered to herself as she dragged Avegaille away from Zoey and the two of them head to their next class, leaving Zoey alone to think.

"I have never met students like those in my entire life of teaching Pokémon Coordinating to students…" Zoey mumbled to herself as she watch Avegaille and Nicole May ride the escalator to the second floor.

"I'm back!" Dawn exclaimed as she approached Zoey. She noticed Zoey's rather blank expression. "Did something happen here?"

"You don't wanna find out…" Zoey muttered as she sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

.-.-.-.-.-

_ OOC notes: Bianca is actually the name of the "Comic Artist" of the sprite comic series, "Pokémon Academy: Avegaille's School Session"._

_End of Part 1_

_Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I lack description and made some grammatical errors. Har-har, anyways, the comic at least makes sense now, eh? ;x_


	2. Part 2: A Shocking First Day!

_Y HILO THER! Here is part two of Pokémon Academy: The Arrival of a Coordinator. Actually, this hasn't been released comic-wise yet, due to the fact of me procrastinating a lot, and I do most of my comics at school. DX Well, I suppose we can say this is the hidden part of the comics, in general…_

_Like the disclaimer thing says, I don't own Pokémon. Period. Enjoy this part though… XD_

.-.-.-.-.-

The first class for the morning had started, and as usual, Roxanne is the one assigned to teach Class 1, of the third year students. But instead of Roxanne teaching her class Advance Pokémon Battling Techniques, she has some special visitors with her. And it seems that both of our favorite students haven't arrived for class yet…

"Good morning students, today, I shall introduce to all of you, your exchange teachers, Zoey and Dawn…" Roxanne announced to everyone, gesturing over Zoey and Dawn, who were standing next to her. Then, she turned around, away from the students and mumbled to herself, "Is there a term… 'Exchange teachers'?"

"Good morning, Miss Zoey and Miss Dawn!" all of the students said together.

Zoey waved her right hand to them as Dawn waved both of her hand and giggled as the students were pretty quite amazed at them. Then, Roxanne turned around again to face her student. She then notices that both Avegaille and Nicole May haven't been showing up in class yet.

"Now where the hell are those two?" Roxanne muttered to herself as she slowly walked out of the class without being noticed.

As Roxanne got out of the classroom, she quickly noticed that Avegaille and Nicole May were already standing in front of her and Roxanne also noticed Avegaille's hands were tied up.

"Okay… what the hell is going on here?" Roxanne asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, hi Miss Roxanne, I just figured it'd be best if I tie Avegaille's hands so she can't cling to Miss Zoey…" Nicole explained as Avegaille sweat-dropped and stared at her exasperatedly.

"Just get inside, the both of you…" Roxanne muttered with exasperation as she turned around and went back inside the classroom.

.-.-.-.-

As both Avegaille and Nicole got inside the classroom, Zoey quickly recognized the both of them and could not help but look at them blankly. Dawn noticed Zoey's reaction over the two students that were coming in and decided to approach them.

"Oh, don't you two just look so cute together?" Dawn said giddily as she quickly hugged the both of them.

The other students inside the classroom stared at Dawn blankly and were all sweat-dropping as Avegaille and Nicole May stared at each other and then stared at Dawn, who was still hugging them. Zoey on the other hand, noticed that Dawn is trying to pair up the two students.

"Come on Dawn, we have a class to teach…" Zoey murmured as she quickly approached Dawn and grasped on both of Dawn's shoulders to drag her away from the two bewildered students.

"Oh Miss Zoey, I heard that Dawn has a crush on you…" Avegaille quickly blurted and stared at Zoey mischievously as everyone else quickly stared both Zoey and Dawn. Nicole May sweat-dropped as she sighed exasperatedly.

"… Where the hell did you hear that from?" Zoey muttered nervously as she quickly let go of Dawn's shoulders.

"Aww, doesn't Zoey look so cute when she's all nervous…" Dawn exclaimed happily as she quickly hugged Zoey.

"Dawn stop that… people are staring at us…" Zoey whispered to Dawn's ear as she started to blush.

Then, Roxanne noticed the tension going on inside the classroom and she had no choice but to temporarily separate Dawn and Zoey until the whole class has calmed down. She approached them and quickly asked both of her visitors to join her outside for a while. As the three of them went out of the classroom, Avegaille could not help but to get annoyed at the fact that her hands were all tied up.

"Nicole May, I am so going to kill you once I get this untied…" Avegaille muttered as she looked at Nicole May annoyingly.

"Haha, go ahead and try…" Nicole May teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh I will…" Avegaille grumbled as she approached one of her classmates and quickly placed her tied hands in front of her classmate. "Hey, you wouldn't mind untying this, now would you?"

Her classmate could not help but sweat-drop as she began untying the knots off Avegaille hands. As Avegaille finally got her hands untied, she quickly took out a Pokéball and tossed it in the air.

"Linole, let's go!" Avegaille exclaimed out as Linole, the Zigzagoon, came out from the Pokéball and landed a few meters in front of Nicole May.

"Oh, so you want to have a battle, fine then…" Nicole May muttered as she took out her Pokéball and tossed it in the air. "Eva, let's go!"

Eva quickly made a few stunts as she got out of the Pokéball and landed on the floor, right in front of Linole. Then, both Pokémon approached each other slowly and started to flirt with one another.

"Linole, this isn't the right time to flirt with your girlfriend…" Avegaille muttered as she looked at him exasperatedly.

"Guyuh?" Linole turned to his trainer and sweat-dropped.

"Come on work with me here… let's start with jumping up!" Avegaille commanded as Linole quickly jumped high. "Then, use Surf and after that, Thunderbolt!"

"Eva, come here," Nicole May ordered as she opened her arms while Eva jumped quickly to her.

Then, Nicole May quickly went to the side of the classroom to avoid the huge wave of water summoned by the Zigzagoon. As the huge wave of water started to form from Linole, Zoey just finished talking with Roxanne and quickly went inside the classroom, only to see a huge wave of water coming towards her. And to make things worse, Linole started to charge up electricity before he could land on the floor and aimed at the wave of water. The only thing that all the students saw was a huge blinding light, and hearing a very loud scream. A huge smoke started to form after the attack. After the smoke has been cleared, all was revealed was Zoey twitching and all fried up after the attack. The other students could not say a word and just sweat-dropped even more.

"Oooh, nice move combinations, Avegaille, but you obviously aimed at the wrong person…" Nicole May teased with sarcasm as she looked at Avegaille mischievously.

"Argh, why you…" Avegaille said irritably as she pointed at Nicole May and looked at her annoyingly. "I swear I will get you one day…"

"So this… this is… how Dawn feels… when… her Pachirisu… uses Thunderbolt… on her…" Zoey muttered as she started to cough from the smoke.

Then, Roxanne and Dawn quickly went inside the classroom after the commotion and noticed that Zoey seems to be all paralyzed and burned from the attack. Roxanne stared at both Avegaille and Nicole May, signaling that both of them need to go to the principal's office.

.-.-.-.-.-

"But it was an accident, I swear…" Avegaille whined as she pointed at Nicole May. "It's her fault for not staying put when we were having a Pokémon Battle!"

Roxanne and Bianca sweat-dropped as Nicole May shrugged while Avegaille was still pointing at Nicole May while staring at her annoyingly. All of them were currently at the principal's office, but since the Principal wasn't around, it also served as Bianca's office.

"You're just lucky that Zoey wasn't mad at you for doing that attack on her…" Roxanne muttered as she pushed down Avegaille's right arm that was pointing at Nicole May's face. "What bothered me the most… is that she was actually impressed at you for making such a strange combination..."

"So where is Zoey now?" Nicole May asked as Avegaille did one of her death glare look.

"Right now, she's in the clinic with Dawn…" Bianca replied as she folded her arms across her chest. "And I still have to think of a punishment for the two of you for starting off a Pokémon Battle in a classroom, without the battle field set up."

"I know, maybe they can be Zoey and Dawn's assistants for the rest of the week…" Roxanne exclaimed happily and started to giggle.

"That's not a punishment…" Bianca muttered as she sweat-dropped. "But you know that's a good idea… Avegaille, you can be Zoey's student assistant while Nicole May can be Dawn's student assistant…"

Avegaille giggled to herself as Nicole May stared at Avegaille annoyingly. It seems that both of our students are going to have a good and a hard time with our visitors, eh?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 2_

_And another Author's Note: Pokémon Academy: (insert sub-title series here, only two so far, Avegaille's School Sessions and this one) is not the same as "What Awaits Ahead…" despite the fact that all character names are the same, including the Pokémon nicknames, I guess… and the setting, plus the academic setting. If you want to read some facts about the series, you can view it on my LJ. Don't worry, it's public, along with the sprite comic… xD;_


	3. Part 3: Secrets Somehow Revealed

_Welcome to another exciting eer… yeah, whatever… anyways, so this is Part 3 of Pokémon Academy: The Arrival of a Coordinator. The last past has been given a comic release, so you can have a look at my DA for it. Like Part 2, this part also doesn't have a comic version yet, due to my procrastinations, and I only draw a certain scene when I feel like it. So whee, enjoy this one. ;x_

_Disclaimer thing as always, I don't own Pokémon and anything related to it. However, I do own the characters Avegaille, Jane and Nicole May._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

As Avegaille and Nicole May got out of the principal's office, both of them could not help but to stare at each other due to what happened earlier. Both of them didn't move from their position even if Dawn and Zoey were already standing next to them. Zoey just got out of the clinic after the incident which strangely enough, she felt that nothing happened. The two coordinators seemed to be a bit puzzled to the two students' strange friendship and rivalry.

"Hey Dawn, you heard what the vice-principal said, Nicole May's going to be your student assistant for a week," Zoey said as she winked and pointed at Nicole May, who still is having a staring contest with Avegaille.

"Oh, right!" Dawn exclaimed as she figured out what Zoey was trying to say and quickly went behind Nicole May and grabbed her shoulders. Nicole May quickly turned to Dawn and looked at her skeptically. "Come on Nicole May, you need to show me what your academy is like!"

"Fine then…" Nicole May murmured as she started walking while Dawn followed her until the both of them were away from sight.

"So, it's now just the two of us…" Zoey said as she folded her arms across her chest and went in front of Avegaille. She noticed that Avegaille isn't still moving despite the fact that Nicole May was already out of her sight. "Hey, you… are you… okay?"

"Wha… what? Where did Nicole May go?" Avegaille asked hesitantly as she kept looking around.

"She left a few minutes ago with Dawn…" Zoey replied as she sweat-dropped and Avegaille stopped moving her head. "What's your name again by the way?"

"It's Avegaille… Avegaille Amethyst…" Avegaille replied as she laughed nervously. Then, she stared at Zoey mischievously. "So anyways, Miss Zoey, are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Dawn?"

"I always wonder where you students get such malicious information…" Zoey muttered as she stared at Avegaille exasperatedly. "For a third year student, you seem to know a teacher's weakness now, eh?"

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Miss Roxanne!" Avegaille exclaimed as she took something from her pocket and upon pressing a button, the thing she took out expanded into a 2 feet rod and she started swaying it around. "And my mom also, who used to teach here…"

"Oookay then, so now what the hell is that thing you're holding?" Zoey asked as she looked at the rod skeptically.

"It's those things those teachers use when there are annoying students or when there are perverts flirting with them… I call it a banstick," Avegaille replied as she gestured over the rod and tossed it in the air and caught it with her hands as it fell down. Then, she pointed the rod in Zoey's face. "I know, I'll show you around the academy and even show the coolest hidden places where you and Dawn can do your thing…"

"Uuh, no thanks…" Zoey muttered with exasperation as she grabbed the rod in the middle and pressed the button on it and made the banstick go back to its original contracted state. Then, she gave the banstick back to Avegaille.

"You know what Miss Zoey, I just realized you're just as apathetic as Nicole May…" Avegaille remarked as she started to laugh to herself.

"I am NOT pathetic…" Zoey exclaimed as she looked at Avegaille irritably and clenched her fist.

"Wha?" Avegaille scratched her head as she tried to recall what she just said. "I said **A**pathetic, not pathetic…"

Zoey kept quiet and no longer reacted as Avegaille took out a Pokéball from her pocket. Zoey knew that the two of them had to be somewhere else instead of the principal's front office, but since she doesn't know which is which, she had to stick with Avegaille for quite a while.

"Is there something that you want from me again?" Zoey asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I want you to meet my Pokémon, Linole!" Avegaille exclaimed as she tossed the Pokéball in the air and out came a zigzagged furred brown Pokémon known as a Zigzagoon. Linole quickly landed on Avegaille's head and happily stayed there for a while.

"Yeah, isn't he the one that executed that Surf-Thunderbolt combination?" Zoey asked as she tapped her chin with her right hand.

"Guyuh!" Linole cried out happily as Avegaille laughed nervously and sweat-dropped.

Zoey quickly took Linole off Avegaille's head and started to examine the Pokémon by constantly looking at each part. Avegaille seemed a bit confused to what Zoey was doing.

"Interesting… you said you wanted to be a coordinator, and yet your Pokémon is a type of Pokémon who is more suited to Pokémon Battles…" Zoey muttered as she placed Linole back on top of Avegaille's head. "Linole isn't originally yours, is he?"

"You can tell by just examining him?" Avegaille asked as Linole nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, the fact that someone who is studying in an institution such as this cannot actually own a Zigzagoon with special moves unless it was given to you by someone who was an excellent trainer during his or her time…"

"Well, my sister Jane gave Linole to me, and you should meet her and her annoying boyfriend, Linole…" Avegaille interrupted as she quickly took Zoey's arm and started to pull her. "Come on, they're at the garden right now, having their yucky date…"

.-.-.-.-.-

At the garden of the Pokémon Academy, where students usually have their lunch or have an outdoor Pokémon battle, Jennifer Amethyst or also known as Jane and her boyfriend Linole were having a little quality time together at the picnic tables under the shady trees. Linole is actually the only boyfriend that lasted long with Jane for more than a year and was able to pass all of Avegaille's harsh tests. He is also the reason why Linole the Zigzagoon was accidentally named after him. Although Jane doesn't seem to be the mushy type when it comes to relationships, she enjoys turning Linole into her whipping boy.

"Jane, I'm bored… we need to do something…" Linole murmured as he sighed.

"Okay Linole, since we're practically working in this academy part-time as teachers, we need something new to make the students more interested to the subject…" Jane started as she took sheets of papers and handed it over to Linole. "First, help me check these test papers, then…"

"Hey Jane!" Avegaille called out as she quickly approached the table where Jane and Linole were with Zoey behind her. "Look who's here…"

"Avegaille, you know you shouldn't be dragging strangers around here, especially if they look like Zoey…" Jane started as she folded her arms across her chest. Then, she paused for a while and quickly looked at Zoey. "Wait, you're Zoey?!"

"Hi, the name's Zoey, Pokémon Coordinator extraordinaire and part-time teacher, please no autographs…" Zoey murmured with sarcasm as she looked at everyone around her exasperatedly. Then, she examined Jane and Avegaille and was convinced they both look almost alike. "So you're Avegaille's sister… How interesting… you look almost like her. Except without that gray dye on the middle part of your black hair…"

"It's the only thing that determines who is who… plus the fact that I'm older…" Jane said as she sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. Then, she stared at Avegaille mischievously. "It all happened when we were still living in Cinnabar Island in Kanto, and Avegaille was only 3 years old that time. She was playing with a chemical which was my dad's project for his job when it spilled over the middle part of her hair when she didn't returned it properly to its place, and it stayed that way ever since."

"I told you not to tell that story to everyone, especially Zoey!" Avegaille exclaimed furiously as she quickly went behind Jane and covered her mouth. Jane quickly removed Avegaille's hands and stuck out her tongue while facing Avegaille.

"I was wondering why you hair is like that," Zoey muttered as she shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "It's not like you can do anything about it… so moving on, Jane, you're Avegaille's sister and the original trainer of Linole, the Zigzagoon… right?"

"Yep, that's me!" Jane replied as she nodded.

"You do also know that he's also the one who accidentally soaked and shocked me when Avegaille's main target is supposed to be Nicole May…" Zoey continued as she sweat-dropped.

"WHAT?!" Jane quickly turned to Avegaille, who was slowly moving further away from her while her boyfriend Linole sweat-dropped.

"But calm down, I'm not here to charge you or something…" Zoey said as Avegaille sighed with relief and slowly went back to the group. "I'm just wondering how you were able to train such Pokémon before giving it to your little sister."

"Well, she only caught Linole a day before she gave it to her little sister," Linole interrupted as Avegaille quickly glared at him. Then, Linole covered his mouth as he looked at Avegaille nervously.

"Meaning, Linole was only with me for one day before I gave him to my little sister…" Jane continued as she sweat-dropped. "It's basically Avegaille who trained him, while I just supplied the basic TM and HM moves…"

"Interesting…" Zoey muttered to herself as she looked at Avegaille and started to think.

Everyone kept quiet for a while as Zoey continued to think. She realized then that Avegaille was hiding a special ability but the ability Avegaille had is something that she couldn't use very well if ever she wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator. Avegaille was getting a bit impatient with the silence going on around her, and decided to change the topic.

"So Miss Zoey, are you going to admit to the public that you and Dawn are having a relationship?" Avegaille quickly blurted as Jane and Linole quickly looked at her surprisingly and sweat-dropped.

"NO!" Zoey quickly replied irritably as she started to blush. Realizing her reaction, she quickly turned away from the group.

"Avegaille, give Zoey some time… even if we all know she likes Dawn, she won't just admit to the public that they're having a relationship instantly…" Linole said as Avegaille folded her arms across her chest. Then, Zoey faced the group again, observing what Avegaille would say next.

"Oh, who asked you, Mr. Smarty-pants who thinks he can get away with my sister on a relationship within a day?" Avegaille asked irritably as she glared at Linole.

Jane and Zoey both stared at Avegaille blankly while they sweat-dropped. Linole started to panic and quickly hid him under the table as Avegaille scowled at him. One thing for sure, even if Linole was officially the only guy that lasted long as Jane's boyfriend… he's still a coward when Avegaille's around. As for Zoey, she felt that accepting the invitation to be a part time teacher in the Pokémon Academy of Rustboro City for a month doesn't seem to be a good idea after all. Even though, she had to do it no matter what happens, because it was her promise to Dawn.

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 3_

_Whee, now we know why the hell does Avegaille have those zigzag patterns on the middle part of her hair… ;x Nah, it was an error on my part when I was doing the sprite comic, and since my drawings need to be close to the sprites, I drew Avegaille that way. An interesting feature I kept ever since._

_So stay tuned for the next part, because this will reveal whether Zoey is actually having a relationship with Dawn or not… XD_


	4. Part 4: Avegaille's Past

_Oh yes, I'm on a roll for writing fanfiction… This one also doesn't have a comic version yet… Anyways, this is Part 4 of Pokémon Academy: The Arrival of a Coordinator… and at this point, we're going to have a special guest in the Author's notes. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Nicole May… ;D_

_Nicole May: Hi, now can we get this chapter started?_

_Bleh, you're like Nicole May of this fanfic… wait… you are her… or something… whatever… anyways, here is Part 3…_

_Nicole May: Enjoy, as you'll be seeing a lot of Zoey x Dawn fluff on this one… well, actually, Avegaille x Nicole May fluff…_

_Hey, that's my line! DX Anyways, disclaimer thing, Pokémon and related stuff doesn't belong to me but the characters Avegaille and Nicole May do… ;x_

.-.-.-.-.-

Both Nicole May and Dawn were now at the school's cafeteria after touring around the huge academy. Dawn wanted to pay for both of their lunches, but Nicole May kept insisting that she doesn't need to do it. It took a lot of convincing before Dawn can finally make Nicole May agree to her paying for their lunch. Then, both of them sat down at a table near the window which showed the beauty of the garden of the academy. While they were eating, something bothered Nicole May's mind and waited until Dawn finished eating. After both finished eating, Nicole May opened up a topic to start the conversation.

"Hey, Miss Dawn, I want to know something…" Nicole May started as she put down the juice box she was holding.

"Sure, anything for a student as cute and cool as you!" Dawn said happily as Nicole May looked at her blankly after hearing the statement.

"Anyways, Miss Dawn, I'm having this feeling that… you're a homosexual…" Nicole May started and quickly observed Dawn's reaction to her statement but Dawn didn't seem to overreact over it. "So anyways, Avegaille keeps insisting you're having a relationship with Zoey, is it for real?"

"Yeah, the rumors are true, but Zoey is so apathetic, I feel that she just thinks of me as a friend despite the fact that we're really having a relationship…" Dawn replied as she sighed. "Oh, if only Zoey was like you in a way, you know…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Nicole May asked as she looked at Dawn skeptically.

"The way you treat Avegaille, even though it's not obvious, but you seem to have a liking to her, now do ya?" Dawn asked as she looked at Nicole May mischievously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Nicole May cried out as she looked away from Dawn and started to blush. She heard Dawn chuckle at her reaction, so she had no choice but to admit it, somehow. "Avegaille is so naïve… she'll never understand anything…"

"Oh really now? I guess it's the same for Zoey…" Dawn said in agreement as she sighed and smiled at Nicole May. "So tell me, how long have you known Avegaille anyways? Tell me more about her…"

"Oh, her, I met her when we were only 6 years old in Saffron City in the Kanto Region… but Avegaille doesn't remember anything due to the incident that happened that day… she only remembers me as the person who made her life miserable when she was in Viridian City's Pokémon Academy…" Nicole May started as she tried to recall the events that happened during that time…

.-.-.-.-

_It was a normal day, and she was playing with a Charmander. Then, she saw me and asked if I wanted to play with her. And so I agreed. But while we were playing in the field, a bunch of wild Ekans came and were about to attack us. I didn't own any Pokémon that time, so Avegaille was the only one who could battle them._

"_Charlie, let's use Flamethrower!" Avegaille exclaimed out as she pointed at the wild Ekans coming near them._

_However, the Flamethrower the Charmander executed was stronger than what it was supposed to be… The Ekans all fainted while getting badly burned at the same time. The fire left from the attack started to spread around the field and I had no choice but to go back to the city but Avegaille didn't move, and just stayed there._

.-.-.-.-

"I know Avegaille has the ability to become a very strong Pokémon Trainer, but she hides it by wanting to become a Pokémon Coordinator…" Nicole May continued as she sighed. "She wouldn't admit it while we were studying in Viridian City… I tried convincing her but it pissed her off a lot and she transferred here so she could get away from me. I guess doing reverse Psychology doesn't help in any way."

"Oh, so what happened next?" Dawn asked as she was getting more interested.

"After that, Viridian City's Pokémon Academy needed some renovation due to what happened while Avegaille was still around… everyone was given a choice to where they want to study temporarily until the renovation was done. I was actually the only one who chose Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy while everyone else chose Violet City's Pokémon Academy in Johto…"

"So you chose Rustboro City's Pokémon Academy because you know that's where Avegaille is and you wanted to follow her…" Dawn said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Then, what happened during that time?"

"Same thing, Avegaille keeps overreacting whenever she seems me and she tries to avoid me but I keep following her. Eventually, she got used to me following her around most of the time, and without her realizing, she was actually starting to become friendly to me… which I didn't mind but her hyper attitude is kinda annoying… she keeps clinging to me whenever she's excited. But I annoy her by trying to be sarcastic and rude to her…"

"Oh, it's so cute, the two of you… I knew it right from the start, the two of you are meant for each other!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she took Nicole May's hands. Nicole May couldn't help but to look at Dawn blankly and sweat-drop. "Almost like me and Zoey, only different!"

Nicole May couldn't do anything but to look at Dawn blankly. Then, the noise outside quickly interrupted their silence and both Dawn and Nicole May looked at the window and saw that Avegaille and Zoey were having a Pokémon battle, Pokémon Contest style.

"Come on Avegaille, if you want to be a Pokémon Coordinator, you need to learn how to make your Pokémon execute moves in a fashionable way!" Zoey called out as she pointed to the Zigzagoon. "Glameow, let's use Shadow Claw now while you jump in the air!"

Dawn and Nicole May quickly stood up from their seats and went out of the canteen, which lead them right to the garden, where the battle was taking place. Jane and her boyfriend Linole were behind Avegaille as Avegaille just stood there without giving any commands to her Zigzagoon. Linole the Zigzagoon was pretty much attacking at his own will but he knew exactly what Avegaille wants him to do. Linole was pretty much injured from all the attacks Zoey's Glameow had executed, but he was still standing. Zoey was getting a bit impatient to what Avegaille will do next as Glameow continues to descend from above with its Shadow Claw attack ready. Then, Dawn and Nicole May arrived just in time.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Dawn asked surprisingly as she looked at Glameow about to attack on Linole.

"It's none of your business, Dawn…" Zoey muttered and then, she noticed that Avegaille was standing in front of Linole, covering him from the attack. She had no choice but to stop her Pokémon from attacking. "Glameow, Stop right now!"

The Glameow quickly spun to avoid hitting Avegaille and landed gracefully on the ground. Dawn then realized that Zoey was in a bad mood. She knows that the only time Zoey is in a bad mood is when Zoey knows that a person is hiding something.

"Look Zoey, Avegaille's only 11, you can't just force her to show you whatever she's hiding…" Dawn said calmly as she went in front of Zoey and held on both of Zoey's shoulders while she hummed.

"How did you know about that?"

"Nicole May told me…" Dawn quickly interrupted as she looked at Zoey closely. "Come on, we have a lot of things to do, you know, like…"

"Eh?" Zoey quickly realized what Dawn was up to and could not help but to look at her blankly. Her Glameow stood besides her and meowed happily.

Nicole May quickly approached Avegaille and closely observed what happened to Linole. She then saw Avegaille's expression as Avegaille carried Linole in her arms. She didn't know what to say next as Avegaille just looked at her and smiled at her weakly.

"You know what… Zoey's pretty strong as a coordinator and a trainer…" Avegaille murmured as she swayed Linole around her arms like a baby. "And she's pretty smart too… she knew I had the potential but I was too weak to show it…"

"Avegaille…"

"Don't worry, I'm all right!" Avegaille said as she tried to smile like nothing happened, but Nicole May knew she was upset and disappointed to herself. "You… want to go somewhere?"

"Avegaille, you need to get Linole to a Pokémon Center…" Nicole May said slowly, trying to change whatever was inside Avegaille's mind. "And besides, we'll have our next class soon, so, we can't possibly go somewhere else at a time like this…"

"Yeah, I know…" Avegaille muttered as she laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. She turned to her sister Jane and gave to her sister Linole and his Pokéball. "Will you…"

"Sure Avegaille, it's no problem…" Jane quickly replied as she sent back Linole to his Pokéball. She knew Avegaille was still a bit upset to what happened earlier. She watched Avegaille and Nicole May talk and also observed what Dawn and Zoey were doing.

"Come on Dawn, please, not in here…" Zoey whined as Dawn started to hug her tightly. "People are staring at us…"

"Oh come on, you know it's so much fun when I hug you like this…" Dawn said happily as she continued to cuddle Zoey while her arms were wrapped around Zoey's waist.

"Hey Avegaille, guess what, Dawn and Zoey are really having a relationship… Zoey just doesn't want to admit it to the public…" Nicole May said as Avegaille looked at her skeptically. She noticed Avegaille's reaction, and knew Avegaille wasn't convinced. "It's true… Dawn said it to me herself…"

"Did she tell you why Zoey doesn't want to admit that they're having a relationship?" Avegaille asked as she looked at Dawn and Zoey, who were both having some PDA going on.

"Nope, I didn't ask her…" Nicole May replied as she shrugged. "Oh well, whatever the reason may be, it might have something to do with the media…"

The bell rang, signifying the end of the lunch break. All of the students started to gather and went back inside the building. Jane and Linole had to go to the Pokémon Center for a while to get Avegaille's Zigzagoon all better. Avegaille seems to feel better after seeing Zoey freak out at how Dawn is trying to seduce her. Nicole May could not help but sigh at the sight of Dawn being all enthusiastic at Zoey. And as for Zoey, she seems to feel a little less moody with Dawn next to her. She then realized it wasn't a good idea to meddle with other people's decisions until she knew them better… But she still had to learn how to control Dawn's enthusiasm over her whenever they were in public…

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 4_

_Whee, now wasn't that too…_

_Nicole May: Emotional? XP_

_No… that's not the term… DX So anyways, yeah, Part 5 is going to have some fun going on… and whee, it'll be awesome… XD_

_Nicole May: Does this involve me wearing Dawn's outfit?_

_Oh yes, but that won't happen until a few weeks later… xD So, anyways, stay tuned! And guess what, I finished Part 3 and 4 in one day… so awesome… XD_


	5. Part 5: Getting Along Much?

_Hmm, so what part is this now, Part 5, right? XD Part 5 of Pokémon Academy: The Arrival of a Coordinator. Let's see what happens in this, shall we, since well… this doesn't have a comic version either. Lmao. XD_

_Nicole May: I swear, how many parts do you have that doesn't have a comic version of?_

_Heh, none of your business… so anyways, here is part 5… I seriously hate giving titles… DX And if you'll notice, this is going to break a lot of formal story-telling rules, because I want to keep the humor somehow going…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miss Zoey?"

"Yes, what is it Avegaille?"

"Do I really have to help you check all these test papers?"

A few days had passed and there was only one more day remaining before Avegaille's punishment as Zoey's student assistant ends. Avegaille doesn't seem to be pleased with the way Zoey has been making her check all the test papers Zoey's been giving out to her students in the past few days. Zoey seems to enjoy giving out tests to the class she handles after she lectures them about Advanced Pokémon Coordinating. Dawn on the other hand, is more of a hands-on teacher and likes to make her students demonstrate what they have learned with their Pokémon. The only thing that Nicole May does is to put down the grade that Dawn dictates for every student she asks to demonstrate in front. Combine both Zoey and Dawn, and the students will surely have a hard time… no, not really. Eh, whatever, back to the story…

"Avegaille, there's only one more day remaining for you as my student assistant and I want to value that time we have left…" Zoey explained as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Avegaille mischievously. "Besides, this is part of your punishment, am I correct?"

"You call that valuing time?" Avegaille muttered as she held a piece of test paper in her hand while staring exasperatedly at the piles of papers in front of her.

"Why yes, now here's a red marker, you can use this to put the grades on failing tests while I go teach on another class," Zoey continued as she took Avegaille's hand and placed on it a red marker. After that, she left Avegaille alone in the faculty room with the piles of test papers.

"Hmm, she wouldn't mind if I ask someone for help, now would she?" Avegaille asked to herself as she smirked and looked at the person behind her.

.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, Zoey came back to the faculty room only to see Avegaille sitting comfortably in one of the chairs and it seems that all of the test papers were all checked. Zoey was a bit puzzled to how such a student can check 2,000 estimated pages of test papers in a few hours. Then, Zoey noticed that there is something moving under a huge pile of test papers behind the desk. She quickly approached it and dug on the pile until she saw someone underneath it. She then realized who it was.

"Linole?!" Zoey exclaimed out as Linole stood up until half of his body could be seen. "Don't tell me Avegaille blackmailed you to check all of these test papers?"

"Sadly, she can do more than that…" Linole muttered as he sighed.

"Oh, really? Tell me…" Zoey said in sarcasm as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She can hit me with her banstick, she can make her sister not meet up with me for a month, she can also file a case against me for keeping pornographic pictures on the academy's computer, and she can file a motion for suspension to this academy against me… and she can also blackmail you actually if ever she sees you helping me…"

Zoey slowly turned to Avegaille, only to be staring at her blankly. Avegaille stood up from her seat and took out a book from her pocket and stared at Zoey mischievously.

"And oh Miss Zoey, if you tell this to Bianca about what I did to Linole, I may be forced to show off these pictures of you and Dawn to the public…" Avegaille added as started to show to Zoey the pictures in the book. Zoey could not help but to blush as she saw the pictures of herself with Dawn having a private date together and even sleeping together. Then, Zoey snapped back to reality and realized that she was also being blackmailed.

"Why you, I don't know where you got all those pictures, but you better give that…" Zoey grumbled as she tried to reach the book Avegaille's holding but Avegaille was too fast and ran out of the room before Zoey could reach the spot Avegaille was in earlier.

"Catch me first Miss Zoey!" Avegaille called out from the hall.

"ARGH! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DEAL WITH A STUDENT LIKE THAT?!" Zoey screamed out furiously as she clenched her fists and turned to Linole, who was staring at her while sweat-dropping. Then, Zoey tried to regain her composure and looked at Linole exasperatedly. "Pretend that you did not hear me scream like that…"

.-.-.-.-

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Nicole May asked as she looked at Dawn, who was tallying the grades from today's classes.

"Oh, it's probably Zoey overreacting after Avegaille blackmailed her of showing off those pictures I gave to her…" Dawn replied as she continued tallying down the grades while humming.

"Wait, you gave Avegaille pictures of you and Zoey together?" Nicole May asked surprisingly as she stared at Dawn.

"Yep, I'd figure it'd be a way to make Zoey admit to the public that we're having a relationship… instead of someone else doing it for her… or even worse, being blackmailed about it, like what Avegaille's doing…" Dawn explained as she put down the pen she was holding and turned her revolving chair to Nicole May. "Pretty clever, eh?"

"Nah, not really, I just feel that it's something Avegaille would do anyways… I dunno… she's good with blackmailing…" Nicole May muttered as she shrugged.

"No need to worry! Let's just wait what will happen after school…" Dawn said cheerfully as she pointed up and winked. "Besides, you're going to help me set up another formal date with Zoey…"

"You say 'no need to worry' a lot, don't you?" Nicole May asked rhetorically as she sweat-dropped.

"I like to say 'Daijóobu' also, but that's Japanese… and it has a lot of meaning…" Dawn whispered as she grinned. "Daijóobu, Nozomi-san! Zoey's Japanese name, just to let you know…"

"Oookay then…" Nicole May folded her arms across her chest and sweat-dropped even more. "And your Japanese name would be… Hikari…"

.-.-.-.-

After class, Zoey gave up on her search for Avegaille and decided to find a place to relieve herself from all the stress that happened today. She took a long walk to the northern part of Rustboro until she got to Route 115, where there was actually a small beach in there. Then, Zoey noticed that there was someone sitting down on the beachside, watching the waves of the sea. As Zoey got closer, she realized it was Avegaille and in front of Avegaille was Linole, the Zigzagoon. Zoey decided to sit down next to Avegaille and set aside the things that happened earlier. As soon as Zoey sat down, it was the only time that Avegaille noticed that there was someone else in the beach besides her.

"Oh… Miss Zoey… how did you find this place?" Avegaille asked curiously as she turned to Zoey.

"Hmm, oh, I dunno, I just followed where the wind was blowing from and I ended up here… how about you, do you always go here?" Zoey asked in return as she laughed a little.

"Nah, only once in every fifteen days," Avegaille replied as she sighed. Linole quickly jumped on her lap and looked at Zoey curiously.

"Really, that's cool… does this place remind you of something?" Zoey asked again as she was starting to get more interested about the place.

"Not really… I just go here, because it's the only place where you can get away from the hassles of city life," Avegaille replied as she sighed. "Although, it also gives me a place to think… and train for Pokémon Contests…"

"Interesting… do you want to have a training session with me… right here, right now?" Zoey offered as she stood up and reached out her hand to Avegaille.

"If it's fine with you… then… okay…" Avegaille replied as she grasped Zoey's hand while Linole jumped off from her lap and Zoey pulled her up. "Although, I remember something about you supposedly to have a date… with Dawn tonight…"

"Oh that, that won't happen until midnight…" Zoey replied as she sweat-dropped. "I dunno what Dawn will be doing this time, last time, she did a Karaoke type of date, and she was singing and everything and it was actually horrible singing and all I could do is to just keep nodding while she was asking how was it… and stuff like that… and she would just keep hugging me whenever I agree…"

Avegaille laughed uneasily as Zoey started telling more stories of all the dates she had with Dawn, even during the times before they were having a relationship. And later on, they finally got the chance to have another training session and Zoey was actually giving tips on how Linole could make more impressive moves with the current moves he has. Zoey seems to have forgotten what was she was supposed to do, as she felt that she was actually having fun telling to Avegaille on how much she loves Dawn, despite Dawn's craziness and weird way of acting whenever she's with her…

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 5_

_Next part will… be… eerr…_

_Nicole May: Zoey and Dawn's date at Roxanne's Gym's rooftop?_

_Hey, now don't spoil the fun… but yeah, it involves… that… ;x ;x Yeah, 5 more parts remaining… it's estimated to be that way… XD Hopefully, this is going to be a fanfic that I can actually finish… for real._


	6. Part 6: Reminisce Those Days

_Okay, this part took a while to finish, but getting started on this… my inspirations were…_

_Nicole May: Uuuh… Zoey, combine it by listening to The Corrs?_

_Eh… whatever, anyways, here is Part 6, and oh there's a little f.y.i. about Roxanne's Gym somewhere in there… ;x And yes, like I told you before, this is going to break a lot of story-telling rules… ;D_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

"And there, all finished!" Dawn exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest and exhaled. She took a good look at the setup of the table that she and Nicole May did together. The tables were rather arranged in a manner similar to a desk in a faculty room, except that there were some plates and cups.

"Wouldn't this bring Zoey the stress she gets from teaching in the academy?" Nicole May pondered as she looked skeptically at the setting of the table.

"Nah, I think she'll actually like it…" Dawn said as she giggled. "So anyways, we'll just wait for Zoey to get here… if that is… she remembers the way to Roxanne's Gym…"

Nicole May glanced at the night view of Rustboro City, with most of the buildings lit up, giving off that busy city life. She could hear the noise from the streets from the rooftop of Roxanne's Gym. A few months ago, Roxanne's gym had a renovation, so her gym could serve not only as a battle stadium and a part-time classroom for special classes on the first floor, but also an apartment for herself and any visitors she had on the second floor. And the rooftop also served as a place of relaxation and any evening parties that Roxanne might have in mind. Before Zoey and Dawn came to the academy, Nicole May is the only housemate Roxanne had but Avegaille has no knowledge of this, and both of them prefer to keep this as a secret.

"Tell me Nicole, how is life with Roxanne?" Dawn asked as she pulled out a chair from the set up table and sat down.

"It's actually crazy… Roxanne, for some strange reason, makes calls at night with I dunno how many women she had made contact… and not only that, her cooking also gives me the creeps… It doesn't look good but when you actually eat it, it's like, actually one of the best things you've ever eaten…" Nicole May sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. "The only reason why I'm staying with Roxanne is because my family lives in the Kanto Region and they pretty much cannot find a place for me to stay at a populated city like this… Avegaille doesn't know this, and I don't want her to know."

"Ehehe, you reminded me of what Zoey's cooking is like… and how the two of us pretty much need to find a place of our own… somewhere where we can get away from the media crap and stuff…" Dawn muttered and she sighed and sweat-dropped.

"Well, speaking of Miss Zoey… where is she?" Nicole May asked skeptically.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Miss Zoey?"

"What is it now, Avegaille?"

"What's your last name?" Avegaille asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at Zoey skeptically.

The two of them were already on their way to Roxanne's Gym. Right night, both of them are walking through the busy night streets of Rustboro City. The only thing that Zoey's thankful for is that not many people recognize her due to the fact that she's a Top Coordinator of the Sinnoh Region. The two of them just finished their special training and it seems that Avegaille still has some energy left to ask Zoey more questions.

"Well… you see Avegaille… it's kinda complicated…" Zoey muttered as she placed her hands on her pockets. Then, she looked at Avegaille and laughed nervously.

"Hmm, what's so complicated about last names?" Avegaille asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird but… but the people who created us and stuff like that, didn't bother to give us last names. So, fans of the series had to make up their last name for a certain character when they write a story. And unlike Dawn, who the fans think her last name is Berlitz due to the Pokémon Special Manga, and May of Petalburg City who they use Maple for I don't know what reason, probably because of Brendan having the last name Birch, and Maple is a tree after all… I have a lot of last names spread around…"

"Eeeeeh?" Avegaille looked at Zoey blankly as she sweat-dropped.

"So, until the fans cannot decide on a canonical fandom last name for me, I have no last name…" Zoey finally finished as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly and sighed. "Now, does that explain everything?"

"Uh… so, okay, if Miss Bianca decided to give you a last name for this story, will you be fine with it?" Avegaille asked mischievously as she grinned.

"Eeer… no," Zoey muttered as she sweat-dropped. "Besides, even Roxanne doesn't have a last name… does she?"

"Not that I could recall…" Avegaille replied as she laughed nervously. Then, without them realizing, they were already in front of Roxanne's Gym. "Oh, wait, here we are… that was fast, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… talk about… coincidence…" Zoey muttered as she folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I'm pretty sure Dawn's waiting on the rooftop for our date… since your mother pretty much told me to look after you, you can join us for the night…"

"Yay!" Avegaille exclaimed out happily as she took Zoey's hand both of them went inside the Gym to get to the rooftop.

.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm bored… is there anything else you want to ask that involves me and Zoey?" Dawn groaned as she leaned her back on the chair.

"Not really… you pretty much told me everything…" Nicole May muttered as she sweat-dropped.

Then, the door of the shed that leads to the stairs suddenly opened and out came rushing is Avegaille and right behind her was Zoey, who pretty much got dragged by Avegaille. Dawn got up her seat as she saw Zoey and quickly approached her while Nicole May looked at Avegaille exasperatedly. Avegaille on the other hand, was pretty much bothered to why Nicole May was with Dawn at a time like this. It was almost eleven in the evening when the four of them were together at the rooftop of Roxanne's Gym.

"What… what are you doing here, you whore?!" Avegaille asked surprisingly as she started to point at Nicole May's face.

"Avegaille, stop abusing that word…" Nicole May muttered as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about?! I just used that word today!" Avegaille exclaimed furiously as she put down her hand and clenched her fists.

"No… you actually used that word more than once somewhere else…" Nicole May protested as she closed her eyes and turned away. "Besides, you don't even know what it means…"

"Why you… I feel like calling you a whore even if I don't know what it means!" Avegaille exclaimed as she grinded her teeth and pointed at Nicole May once again.

Dawn and Zoey stared at the two students blankly and sweat-dropped as Avegaille and Nicole May continued to argue. Then, both of them realized that they were supposed to do something. Dawn quickly dragged Zoey to the setup for their date. As Zoey saw the setting of their date, she could not help but to look at it blankly.

"Uuuh, Dawn, if you wanted to have a date inside a faculty room, you could have done so… without having to bother yourself to set all of these in this rooftop here…" Zoey muttered as she sweat-dropped and grinned at Dawn weakly.

"Aww, but it's more romantic when it's at the rooftop and when it's night time, and there are no one else around except for our students who are about to witness on how we date…" Dawn said frantically as she quickly hugged Zoey tightly.

Avegaille and Nicole May stopped bickering the minute that Dawn started to go crazy over Zoey and Zoey couldn't anything about it. Then, Nicole May quickly dragged Avegaille until both of them got out of the scene, leaving Zoey and Dawn to have their moment together. Zoey didn't know what to do next but then she noticed that Avegaille and Nicole May were both gone and started to giggle.

"Ooh… now we're talking… okay Zoey… first, uuuh… hmm, what would you like to do?" Dawn asked as both of them sat down on the seats facing the table.

"Let's reminisce of all the things that happened to us... what's your favorite moment?" Zoey asked as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned her chin on her hands.

"Oh, my favorite moment? Well… it was the time when…"

.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hey, Zoey, I know this might sound weird but…"_

"_Hmm?" Zoey turned around as she looked at Dawn skeptically._

_It was the night before the Grand Festival of the Kanto Region as both coordinators prepared themselves for the said event. Both of them decided to head on a journey in the Kanto Region one year after the day at least one of them not winning the Grand Festival in the Sinnoh region. Dawn was feeling rather uneasy, not to the fact of what will happen tomorrow, but due to the fact of the feelings she was having towards Zoey ever since both of them started traveling together in the Kanto Region. She knew that if she didn't told Zoey how she felt towards her tonight, she might not get a chance by tomorrow. Zoey on the other hand, just wants to see Dawn, which she considered as her best friend ever since she traveled with her, happy and staying positive as always. Although, there were some instances that Zoey was also starting to have feelings towards Dawn but she restrained herself so many times due to the impact it could make to the media and the public._

"_Zoey… I…"_

"_Uuuh… what… what is it, Dawn?" Zoey asked worriedly as she was starting to get nervous._

"_I… I like you!"_

"_You… wha?! Wait… you… you like me in a way how?" Zoey asked confusedly as she gave a blank look and sweat-dropped. Upon seeing Zoey's reaction, Dawn quickly fell on the ground and groaned._

"_Zoey, this is serious business… I like you in a way… as in like… like… you know, love…" Dawn muttered as she slowly stood up and regained her composure. She was also blushing as she looked at Zoey._

"_Oooh… that… wait… you like me in a way you love me?!" Zoey exclaimed frantically as she also started to blush._

"_Yes, Zoey… so what do you say, you and me, together?" Dawn asked as she reached out her arm to Zoey._

"_Well… I'm pretty sure as long as it's kept as a private thing, it wouldn't do any harm… but Dawn… I have to admit something also… I also love you…"_

.-.-.-.-.-

"Aww, I still remember that moment… how you were all so… cute and everything when how you reacted to what I said…" Dawn said as she sighed happily and started to hum. Then, she took out something from under the table and gave it to Zoey.

"What is it?" Zoey asked as she opened the box and took a peek at the item inside. She saw that it was a photo album of all the moments the two of them had together, which look so similar to the one that Avegaille had earlier. "Wait, is this the album that Avegaille used to blackmail me earlier?"

"Haha, yeah… Avegaille gave it to me after the last class and told me it'd make a cool present for you…" Dawn replied as she giggled. "So now… you can take a look at all the moments that we had ever since we both started to travel together."

Zoey started to flip through the pages and saw all the good and bad times she had with Dawn. It was rather amusing reminiscing those days she had with Dawn, and strangely enough, she didn't see anything that Avegaille could use to blackmail against her on the album. Either Avegaille was good at bluffing people or maybe it was just herself who was afraid of how people would react if they ever found out that she was having a relationship with a girl, especially Dawn, her best friend. Then, Zoey finally made a decision to herself to not care about what other people thought of her relationship with Dawn and decided to let it go. She then felt that it was the only thing that could make Dawn and herself happy.

As time passed by, both of them continued on their date, in which both of them ate together, and later on, had some more story telling and finally, looking at the night sky that the city of Rustboro had to give. It was rather different from all the night sky views they ever saw as the starts sparkle from above and the city was starting to calm down, giving off that peaceful feeling to it…

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 6_

_Oh whee, finally, this part is over and done with. 8D Ignore the grammar and descriptive stuff, seeing as I am not myself today… I guess…_

_Nicole May: You're always not yourself… but whatever…_

_Eh, shut up… next part would be uuuh…_

_Nicole May: A day in which both coordinators finally can be seen holding a class?_

_Yeah, that… and after this is all over, I'll post up a story which involves Roxanne and Solana, which I wrote last March 2007 but up today, I haven't finished yet, so whee?_


	7. Part 7: Classes, How You Conduct Them?

Hai, hai, it's another, uuuh, part, anyways, after this one, we're bound to back on track on the comics, so

_Hai, hai, it's another, uuuh, part, anyways, after this one, which gave me a huge headache btw, we're bound to back on track on the comics, so… here we go, hopefully, I can accomplish this before the third week, a.k.a. before my birthday comes… DX Scap this, since it's like the July already. P_

_Nicole May: Hey, remind me to make something for ya… even if it's very, very late._

_Ehhh… thanks, but here is, Part 7, I have the titles for the other remaining parts off my LJ, but it's on a locked entry... xD; Ugh, I'm having a feeling that I won't be calling this a Part due to how long this is…_

.-.-.-.-.-

After the weekend has passed, it was Monday once again. Before the first bell rang, Roxanne entered the faculty room of the Pokémon Academy and noticed that other than the regular teachers, she didn't see Zoey and Dawn around. She went to her desk to get the things she needed for her first class. Next to her was Jane's desk, which the Breeder seems to be checking a few papers before she heads down to her class. Roxanne took the book on her desk which was hollowed inside for storing the Pokéball of her Nosepass. Then, Jane noticed that Roxanne was already next to her and decided to ask her a few things.

"Hey Roxanne, I know Avegaille is staying at your apartment yesterday, so, where is she now?" Jane asked as she stood up while carrying the piles of papers on her arms.

"Oh… that… I'm pretty sure Nicole May can take care of her… as long as Avegaille doesn't figure out that Nicole's living with me…" Roxanne replied as she sighed. "Oh yeah, shouldn't Zoey and Dawn be in here at this time? I know they had their date last night, but I don't think it was that too exhausting for them to not come today… is it?"

"Oh, them, they just came in here earlier, before you arrived… they were planning to do something for their classes today, hence why the early preparation…" Jane replied. "I dunno what those two are up to… but since they only have up to tomorrow to say their farewell to their classes, might as well make it special, right?"

"I suppose… hmm, maybe I should be there to witness it myself…" Roxanne muttered as she quickly took the other things on her desk and dashed out of the faculty room.

"Better get to my class then…" Jane said to herself as she re-ordered the things on her desk.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Zoey, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dawn asked nervously as she saw the contest stadium setup on the classroom. The Pokémon Academy classrooms, similarly to Roxanne's Gym, only it's the other way around, can be converted into a battle or a contest stadium with a push of a button.

"Oh come on Dawn, we only have up to tomorrow to spend some quality time with all of the students we handled… it'd be awesome if we had a mock Pokémon Contest right in their classroom… besides, it's a great experience for aspiring coordinators…" Zoey explained as she folded her arms across her chest. "And oh, maybe we should all let them know about our relationship too…"

"Whoa, is this the Zoey that I know?!" Dawn quickly blurted as she stepped back from Zoey.

"What?" Zoey muttered as she looked at Dawn blankly and sweat-dropped. "I was thinking it'd be at least fair for the students to know what's going on between us before we leave…"

"Oooh, I see… anyways, we only have 15 students per class, and Pokémon contests don't take more than an hour, so I guess we can do this sort of thing after all…" Dawn said as she smiled and quickly dashed to the box where all the Ball Capsules were kept. She took out one of them plus an envelope for the Seals. "And it'd be awesome to see how students pick out the designs they like the most for the Capsules…"

"That's the spirit Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed happily as she pumped her fist in the air. "All right, now we need some judges… I'm not too sure if we could be the judges, but hey, Miss Bianca should be one!"

"Well, I don't mind being a judge… but… hmm, I think you should be the judge instead while I'll do the talking…" Dawn muttered as she looked around and felt the silence of the classroom. "Uuuh, Is it me, or are we a bit too early in setting up the classroom?"

"Ah, no need to worry, like what you always say, right?" Zoey interrupted as she winked at Dawn.

"But of course! They'll be here pretty soon, ooh, I'm just so excited!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she carried the box filled with Ball Capsules and placed it on the table next to the door.

.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh, what time is it?" Avegaille groaned as she sat up from the bed she's sleeping in. She looked down and saw that Nicole May was sleeping next to her. She noticed that the room she was sleeping in isn't her room at all. "ACK! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!"

"Wha… what happened?" Nicole May groaned as she sat up from the bed and saw Avegaille next to her. She saw that Avegaille seems freaked out from something and could not help but to look at her exasperatedly. "Ugh… what are you screaming about now?"

"You… what did… you do… to me?!" Avegaille muttered nervously as she quickly got off the bed at started pointing at Nicole May's face. "You didn't do something weird to me while I was asleep, did you?"

"Of course not, why the hell would I? Besides you fell asleep on my bed after we finished helping out with Zoey and Dawn's date…" Nicole May muttered as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly. "But that was last Friday… it's Monday now… to tell ya the truth, you didn't woke up for the past 2 days for some strange reason… You just can't remember anything at all, can you?"

"Your bed… wait, this is… your room?!" Avegaille folded her arms across her chest and looked around the room and noticed that there weren't many things in the room except for a bed, a closet, some books piled up on a desk and a small bed fit for an Eevee.

"Uh, yeah… got a problem?" Nicole May muttered as she sweat-dropped.

"Uuh, nothing…" Avegaille muttered as she started waving her hands and grinned nervously. Then, the side effects from sleeping for two days started to take in effect. "Ugh, never mind, my head hurts enough as it is… I should remember this… there's a time in every month where I fall asleep for two days…"

"Yeah, anyways, we're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up, you know…" Nicole May said as she got off her bed and went in front of her desk to get her things.

"Isn't today the last day where Zoey and Dawn will be holding classes in the academy?" Avegaille asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, and tomorrow's the day where Zoey and Dawn will have a little tour around Rustboro before they leave…" Nicole May added as she turned to Avegaille while carrying some books in her arms. "Why, are you planning something?"

"Oh, nothing really… maybe Jane could help me out…" Avegaille said as she grinned mischievously.

"I'm having a bad feeling about that tone of yours…" Nicole May muttered as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly.

.-.-.-.-.-

The classroom where Zoey and Dawn were teaching at had some new arrangements. All the seats were at the side while at the middle of the room was the stadium and in front of the classroom, where the blackboard is, is the table for the judges. And on top of the blackboard, is a wide screen where all the scores of each battle were shown. Since there were only a few students who actually owned a Pokémon, most of the Pokémon that were used for Zoey and Dawn's class came from the Academy's facilities.

"Okay everyone, today, we'll be having a mock Pokémon Contest, right in this classroom," Zoey announced over the microphone on her hand as Dawn started to distribute the Ball Capsules and the Seals to each of the students inside the classroom. "This is going to be a little something to see what you guys have learned from us…"

"Yep, and not only that, the winner and the first runner-up gets a chance to watch an actual Pokémon Contest at the Contest Hall near Rustboro City… with me competing in it of course…" Dawn added as she handed out a Ball Capsule and some Seals to the student in front of her.

"You're really competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival, aren't ya?" Zoey asked as she turned to Dawn and put down the microphone she was holding.

"But of course, and I'm lucky enough to even know that there's a Contest Hall near this huge city," Dawn replied as she giggled. Then, she looked around and saw that there was no sign of Avegaille or Nicole May around. "I wonder where those two are… I'll bet one of them will win this for sure…"

"See what happens when you're dillydallying like that?! Now were late for our first class!"

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who keeps lagging us behind!"

Then, Avegaille and Nicole May quickly came rushing in the room and both of them stopped at the middle of the stadium. The other students stared at them with blank looks and were all sweat-dropping as Dawn turned around and saw the students she was looking for. She quickly approached them and gave both Avegaille and Nicole May each a Ball Capsule and some Seals.

"Interesting, now we get to see how Ball Capsules work up close…" Nicole May muttered as she took out the Pokéball of her Eevee and placed it inside the Ball Capsule.

"All right, now that everyone's here, we can begin the Appeals Round, and oh, uuh, do you guys mind staying on the side part of the classroom?" Zoey asked to Avegaille and Nicole May as she pointed at the place where all the other students are and laughed nervously.

"Don't we need judges?" Avegaille asked as she saw the table for the judges but there was no one seated behind it.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Miss Bianca should be here by now, and so is Roxanne, and the last judge would be, Zoey, since I'll be doing the talking!" Dawn replied as she quickly approached Zoey and took the microphone from her. "All right everyone, time to make some preparations! As soon as the other judges arrive, we'll start off the Appeals Round!"

As the students prepared themselves for the event, Miss Bianca and Roxanne had finally arrived and both of them had a little group conversation with Zoey and Dawn before the two of them took their seats at the judges' corner. Then, as Zoey sat down with Roxanne and Bianca, Dawn quickly went in the middle of the stadium to start off the event.

"All right, is everyone ready? Today, I will introduce you all to the judges for this Contest, Miss Bianca, your assistant principal, Roxanne, your beloved teacher and Gym Leader and of course, Zoey, my one and only girlfriend!" Dawn exclaimed happily as the other students looked at each other and laughed nervously afterwards.

"Whoo, finally, I knew something was going on between you two… of course, I already knew that right from the start…" Bianca called out as she turned to Zoey and laughed.

"Interesting Zoey, you're not going to deny that?" Roxanne asked mischievously as she turned to Zoey and grinned at her.

"Uuuh, we had an agreement that she could say that to the students…" Zoey muttered sheepishly as she laughed and sweat-dropped.

"You're always welcome in this Academy if ever you guys feel like teaching here full time!" Bianca added as she smiled. "We're not really biased when it comes to gender preferences. Even the students aren't, that's for sure. In fact, you should also know that Roxanne's a bi…"

"Eeeh, Miss Bianca, not in front of the students, please…" Roxanne protested as she started to blush.

"Haha, hey, it looks like Dawn's going to announce the first student to make an appeal!" Zoey interrupted as she turned to Dawn. Dawn seems all geared up as she stood in the middle of the stadium and everyone started clapping as soon as she finished her introductory speech.

"And now everybody, here's our first contestant, Nicole May!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully as she stepped off the stadium and Nicole May entered the stadium while throwing the Pokéball on her hand into the air.

The colorful glitters that the Pokéball released gave off a dazzling effect as Eva the Eevee came out from her Pokémon and landed gracefully on the ground. Then, Nicole May gave a signal to Eva, and Eva knew exactly what it had to do even without hearing what Nicole May had to say. She started to spread some paralyzing powder from her body as everyone else gazed at how amazing the move the executed as it synchronized with the glitters from the Ball Capsule. Zoey seems to recognize the move as she remembers that her Glameow used to use Secret Power in one of her appeals before.

"All right, Eva, let's use Double Team then use Shadow Ball while you jump up! After that, hit your Shadow Ball with an Iron Tail!" Nicole May commanded as Eva started to make duplicates of herself while seemingly to make a star formation.

Then, Eva quickly jumped up as she started forming a ball of dark matter from her mouth and quickly turning around with a glowing hard tail, and hitting the dark ball matter, aiming for the middle of the formation where the duplicates were. Then, as the ball of dark matter made an impact on the ground, it spread across the duplicates making them disappear while at the same time, making some smoke. Eva gracefully landed on the ground once again and as the smoke cleared, it revealed Eva, making her bow to the audience.

"Whoo, that was some impressive Appeal moves there, now let's hear what the judges have to say!" Dawn said over the microphone as she turned her head to the judges.

"Well, let's see, I'm quite impressed that a student is to be able to be in sync with her Pokémon and both of them seems to know what they were doing, right from the start… of course, this is Nicole May we're talking about after all," Bianca said as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"This is what you get from hours and days of studying, even if I don't know much about Appeals, seeing this one made me more interested about them!" Roxanne added as she giggled and winked.

"Interesting, the only thing I could say is that you were destined to become a Pokémon Coordinator…" Zoey said as she tried to recall all the moves Nicole's Eevee did and realized that a student wouldn't be able to perfect such appeal in such a short time unless the student had a hidden ability. She folded her arms across her chest and realized that Nicole May and Avegaille weren't rivals for no reason at all. Both of them had a hidden ability which they don't want to use for some unknown reason.

"Uuh, thank you…" Nicole May said as she bowed down and both her and Eva quickly walked off the stadium was everyone else was clapping.

"All right, moving on is…"

After for quite sometime, the other students had their chance to show off their Pokémon they either own or had borrowed from the Academy for the first round. Everyone seems to be having fun while they were viewing each Pokémon's Appeal. Roxanne and Bianca seems to be impressed easily by the dramatic entrances and impressive showcase of moves while Zoey felt that she should have taught more about combination attacks for Appeals while she was teaching the students. And finally, the last student is about to make her appeal, and it's none other than Avegaille.

"All right, Linole, let's go!" Avegaille called out as she tossed the Pokéball into the air and it gave of a dazzling glitter while a furry little Zigzagoon came out of it. Linole started to somersault in the air before he landed gracefully on the ground. Then, he grinned to the audience and winked.

"Whoo, that's a charming Pokémon we've got there now, eh?" Dawn asked rhetorically as she giggled and everyone else applauded.

"All right Linole, let's start by digging a lot of holes on the ground!" Avegaille ordered as she pointed on the ground and Linole started to dig on the ground. After Linole finished digging, he didn't go up to the surface, but instead stayed put underground. "Okay, Linole, now let's use Surf and then Thunderbolt!"

"Guyuh!" Linole cried as he started to form a massive ball of water from his paws.

"Oh no, I'm having nightmares from that combination attack again…" Zoey groaned to herself as she recalled the Thunderbolt and Surf move combination that Linole accidentally executed on her. She could still feel the power of the electricity doubled due to the intensity of overflowing water.

"Thuderbolt eh, let's see if Avegaille's able to train Linole to control this attack… it would be interesting to see as a contest appeal combined with Surf…" Roxanne muttered as she turned to Bianca and Bianca nodded in agreement.

As the water started to spout out from the holes created earlier, electric sparks continuously moved along with the water, creating a rather unique move for a few seconds before the electric sparks reacted with the water, evaporating the water and creating a cloud of smoke. Everyone in the audience made different reactions to the smoke emitted. As the smoke cleared, Avegaille and Linole posed together, with Linole sitting on top of Avegaille's head while using the Attract move.

"Well, there we have it folks, the very last appeal for this competition! And after this, we shall pick two of the best appeals to go for the Contest Battle… the judges will decide on whom will they be… and oh did I mention that both of them are technically the people who will be coming with us for the Pokémon Contest?" Dawn announced as Avegaille left the stadium and Dawn approached the judges.

While the judges, who are Zoey, Roxanne and Bianca, are still deciding on who will be going for the Contest Battles, everyone else who took part in the appeals round already knew who will get a chance to go to the finals…

"It'll be Avegaille and Nicole May for sure… those two are like prodigies in the contest department! Did you see the way their Pokémon executed such unique moves?"

"Yeah, but if it was them who gets to battle each other, who will win between them?"

"Who knows, Nicole May's of the defensive type and loves to put style in her attacks while Avegaille goes for the direct hit, and by chance, she gets her Pokémon to execute an appealing attack… technically speaking, Avegaille's better off in the battling department…"

While the other students continued speculating, Avegaille and Nicole May are having a conversation of their own on who will get to take part in the contest battle… both of them seem all fired up for the spot. Nicole May seems busy grooming her Eevee while Avegaille was trying to get Nicole May's attention by constantly bragging.

"Only one of us gets to actually win, even if both of us are picked for the battle, and that is none than me!" Avegaille exclaimed as she quickly shoved Linole into Nicole May's face.

"You know, it's very rude to shove your Pokémon like that in front of someone…" Nicole May muttered as she looked at Avegaille exasperatedly. She continued brushing Eva's fur with a brush. "And I really don't care who wins this, it's not like this is the real thing. But since I'm might be going against you, might as well give it all. It's what you want, right?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Avegaille exclaimed as Linole quickly jumped into her head and rested there. "Linole, you and I, let's make this the greatest battle of all, of course for the sake of your girlfriend too…"

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed happily as he started to blush.

"All right folks, the judges have decided on who shall go for the Contest Battle, and hopefully, they will execute a very exciting battle!" Dawn announced as everyone turned to the flat screen located on top of the blackboard. The flat screen television flashed the images of two very well-known students. "They are none other than… Nicole May Rustford and Avegaille Amethyst!"

Everyone started applauding as Avegaille and Nicole May quickly went on the stadium. Both of them went on opposite sides and each of them prepared themselves for the battle. Zoey, Roxanne and Bianca seem all excited for the battle. In fact, the three of them wanted to see how well both of them will do in an actual contest battle. Avegaille felt a bit nervous as she looked at Nicole May's determined eyes. Of all the students Avegaille battled with ever since she was in first year, Nicole May was actually the first person she lost to.

"Okay, the battle will be for five minutes, and the first to knock out the opponents Pokémon, or make your opponent all of her points before the time is up or who has the most points when the time is up, wins!" Dawn announced as everyone braced themselves for an exciting battle. The flat screen flashed the timer under the pictures of the contestants. "Ready, timer starts… now!"

.-.-.-.-.-

"And there we have it folks, the end of our Pokémon Contest, hopefully, me and Zoey here can come back to host another classroom Pokémon Contest, this is me, Dawn, signing off!" Dawn told over the microphone as everyone applauded as she went off the stadium. Then, the stadium quickly retuned into classroom mode, where the wooden floor covered the stadium and all the chairs returned to their respective places.

After all that's happened, the bell rang, dismissing the class. Majority of the students quickly went out of the room, with the teachers and the vice principal remaining in the room, along with Avegaille and Nicole May. Both of them are still shocked to the results of the contest. It seems that both of their Pokémon seem happy about the result.

"I can't believe… it…" Avegaille muttered as she groaned. She looked down at Linole and Eva, who seemed to be having their bonding time.

"Sad to say, both of you did excellently, that, it turned out to be a tie…" Roxanne remarked as she giggled. "Well then, both of you will have to settle your differences somewhere else now, eh?"

"I suppose so… but the next time I battle with Avegaille, I won't be on the losing side…" Nicole May said as she looked at Avegaille.

"Hey, that goes the same for me!" Avegaille exclaimed quickly as she went in front of Nicole May.

"Calm down both of you…" Zoey interrupted as she walked in between of them. "Since both of you were chosen for the battle, it only means both of you get to watch Dawn in a Pokémon Contest tomorrow… so better get up early, understood?"

"Yes, Miss Zoey, and you can count on me for the cheering squad!" Avegaille exclaimed happily as she giggled.

"Better get the duct tape ready…" Nicole May muttered as she sighed exasperatedly.

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 7_

_Oh man, it's the return of the fanfic. Don't ask, thanks to a journal assignment, I got a little inspiration, enough to finish this. I actually started this since March, but yeah… hopefully, it's something at least until the next Part is up…_

_And if you're wondering, I did this on the laptop, not much distraction; my only problem is people distracting me to get off the damn laptop. Damnit. DX_


	8. Part 8: Cosplaying Blues!

_Lol lol, it's another update, I think? XD You heard it right. I was doing this last night and continued it earlier at my school, since our classmates found a way to excuse the whole class from our Political Science professor. XD Oh and if you're wondering, this part is based on the comics once again (which you can find at my DA), so hopefully this will give more details about it. 8D_

_Link here (remember to remove them spaces XD): ht tp / avegaille. /art/Cosplaying-Blues-75556387_

_Hope you guys will enjoy… XD_

.-.-.-.-.-

During lunch time, Nicole May was in the garden, grooming Eva while sitting down under a tree. Then, she took off her scrunchy as she looked down at Eva and observed her. Suddenly, Nicole May heard someone calling out her name. She took Eva's Pokéball and recalled her, then, she stood up and looked around to see who it was. She noticed Avegaille coming towards her wearing what it seems to be… Zoey's outfit.

"What the hell? Where'd you get that outfit?" Nicole May muttered as she looked at Avegaille irritably.

"Oh this, Jane gave this to me as a present!" Avegaille exclaimed happily as she giggled and turned around to show off her new outfit. "Well, doesn't it suit me?"

"…" Nicole May stared exasperatedly at Avegaille as she sighed.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, in fact Jane also bought you one, only this time you get to wear Dawn's outfit!" Avegaille teased as she quickly took Nicole May's hand and started to drag her. "Come on, it's in Jane's classroom!"

"Gee, I have a feeling this is not going to be pretty…" Nicole May grumbled as she walked along with Avegaille.

.-.-.-.-

"I wonder if this is really such a good idea…" Jane muttered to herself as she looked down on the box sitting on top of her desk and sighed. Written on the box's cover was 'Dawn's outfit'. "Roxanne always thinks up of the craziest things… sometimes I wish she didn't have to involve me in them…"

Jane looked around the classroom she was assigned to as her homeroom class. Ever since Avegaille entered third year in the Academy, Jane was also offered a job to teach the subject Pokémon Breeding to the students. Her experiences as a breeder proved to be enough to accept her as a teacher. Roxanne was assigned to show Jane everything about the Academy after that, and this also led to a very peculiar friendship. Jane knew instantly that there was something different about Roxanne while the two of them were together. Of course, she tried to keep that secret as much as possible even if Avegaille and Nicole May are getting close to discovering that secret.

Suddenly, Avegaille and Nicole May came in rushing towards the desk where Jane is. Jane quickly stood up as Avegaille and Nicole May stopped running and started to pant.

"You guys don't have to be in such of a hurry you know…" Jane muttered as she sighed. "Anyways, Nicole May, Avegaille pretty much told you about why she dragged you here, right?"

"Yeah…" Nicole May replied as she slowly regained her composure. She then looked at Jane exasperatedly. "So, why do you guys want me to wear Dawn's outfit anyways?"

"It's… rather a secret at this point, but Avegaille really wants to see you wear Dawn's outfit just for fun…" Jane replied as she grinned. Then, she took the box on the table and gave it to Nicole May.

"Fine then, as long as Dawn or Zoey won't start chasing us around because of this…" Nicole May grumbled while her face started to turn red. She quickly walked off to find a suitable place to change outfits.

As Nicole May left, Avegaille stared at Jane blankly. Jane noticed the expression and just started to laugh which caused more confusion for Avegaille. Then, Jane turned away and started to whistle.

"Hey Jane, you know something that I don't, don't you?" Avegaille asked as she quickly went in front of Jane.

"Hmm, what makes you think that, little Barboach?" Jane asked in return as she placed her hand on top of Avegaille's head while grinning mischievously.

"Ehh, I thought I told you to stop calling me that…" Avegaille groaned as she pouted. "But come on… tell me something about what you know…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve you or Nicole May…" Jane replied as she winked.

Avegaille kept quiet as she tried to figure out what Jane had in mind. Then, Nicole May came back, finally dressed as Dawn. The only exception is that she didn't bother fixing her hair to match Dawn's. She approached Avegaille and Jane and stared at them with an exasperated look.

"I swear, this outfit is humiliating, do you know how many guys tried to…" Nicole May muttered as she looked down at the outfit she was wearing.

"What, perverts in the academy already?" Jane asked as she laughed hysterically.

"I'll whack them with a banstick for you if you want!" Avegaille exclaimed furiously as she quickly took out the banstick from her pocket and pressed a button to expand its size. Then, she started swinging it around.

"Please don't…" Nicole May groaned as she sighed exasperatedly. "Although I don't mind if ever they try to do it for the second time."

"Well then, let's proceed to our destination, shall we?" Jane interrupted as she walked out of the room. Afterwards, Avegaille and Nicole May followed her, with Avegaille constantly pointing the banstick in random directions.

.-.-.-.-

"That was a good lunch, wasn't it, Zoey?" Dawn asked as Zoey nodded in agreement while she smiled and started to giggle. Dawn started packing up the things they used while both of them were eating. Both of them were inside Roxanne's homeroom classroom, which Roxanne volunteered to lend to them for the classroom contests. "It seems that we're done for the day in doing classroom contests…"

"Yeah, it seems that we'll have to take eight students to the Rustboro City's Pokémon Contest tomorrow…" Zoey added as she sighed with relief. Then, she looked at Dawn skeptically. "I'm actually more concerned about Avegaille and Nicole May… you don't know what the hell they're going to do next, especially when I heard Nicole May saying about bringing duct tape."

"Duct tape, what for?" Dawn asked as she looked at Zoey confusingly.

"I have no idea, but no matter, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be 'that' chaotic tomorrow…" Zoey muttered as she stood up from her seat.

As Dawn stood up from her seat, Roxanne quickly came rushing inside the room and approached the area where Dawn and Zoey were. She was carrying two boxes in her arms and quickly gave one each to Dawn and Zoey. Zoey started to inspect the contents of the box, only to find a collared shirt and a blue skirt, which seems to be a perfect fit for her. Dawn took a look at what was inside her box and she took out a blue shirt, a long sleeved white shirt and a red mini skirt, which was the same size as her. Then, Zoey and Dawn stared at each other blankly and sweat-dropped.

"Where the hell did you get this Roxanne?" Zoey asked exasperatedly as she looked at Roxanne skeptically.

"Well, it's a secret, but anyways, I want both of you to wear it for the sake of my class," Roxanne replied as she winked at them.

"Oooh, cosplaying, sound fun!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she quickly took Zoey's hand and dragged her while both of them rushed out of the room.

Roxanne giggled to herself while she sat down on a chair placed near her desk. Then, she looked down on her desk and noticed the pile of papers on it. She picked up one of them and read the contents. What was written on the paper was an evaluation of a student's performance while Zoey and Dawn were teaching. Roxanne started searching for Avegaille's and Nicole May's reports on the huge pile. When she finally found them, she took a good look at all the comments both Zoey and Dawn wrote about them. Then, Roxanne started laughing hysterically. While Roxanne was laughing, she didn't notice that Zoey and Dawn just got back, this time, with Zoey wearing Avegaille's outfit while Dawn was wearing Nicole May's outfit.

"Gee, is this the reason why you wanted us to wear this, so you could laugh at us?" Zoey muttered as she looked at Roxanne irritably.

"What, wait… haha… no… that's not it…" Roxanne tried to regain her composure as she covered her mouth and placed down the papers she was holding.

"Oh, well, then, aren't you going to tell us the main point for this, cosplay thing?" Dawn asked as she scratched her head.

"Well, since there's still thirty minutes left before the next class, there's a place I wish you guys to go to…" Roxanne explained as she stood up. "Come on, just follow me and I'll take you there."

Zoey and Dawn shrugged as both of them stared at each other and watched Roxanne take the lead. It looks like that both of them will never get out of this mystery until they do exactly what Roxanne wants.

.-.-.-.-

"Yeah, okay, I'll make sure of it…" Bianca muttered as she hung up on the phone and placed it down. Then, she stood up from her seat and took the papers lying on her desk. Currently, she is in the principal's office due to the fact that the principal of the academy plans a random vacation every month. Usually, she is in charge of the things that the principal is supposed to do. Either that or the principal just doesn't want to do his job.

Then, the door suddenly opened as Jane came in with Avegaille and Nicole May behind her. Bianca stared at the three of them blankly and observed what Avegaille and Nicole May were wearing. She could not help but laugh at what she was seeing. Then, Roxanne came in with Zoey and Dawn behind her. Zoey and Dawn saw Avegaille and Nicole May wearing their outfits while Avegaille and Nicole May stared at Zoey and Dawn, who were wearing their outfits. Bianca started to laugh hysterically at what she was seeing.

"I knew this would work…" Roxanne muttered to Jane while grinning.

"It's been a long time since the vice-principal laughed like that…" Jane said and nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow, Miss Zoey, why are you wearing our outfits?" Avegaille asked curiously as she looked up at Zoey.

"Don't ask… Roxanne forced us to wear these…" Zoey muttered as she sighed exasperatedly.

Then, from another corner, Dawn started hugging Nicole May and giggling over how cute she looked like. Nicole May on the other hand, could not help but get annoyed at what's going on. Both Zoey and Avegaille laughed nervously while sweat-dropping. Roxanne and Jane seem to be happy over what's going, and Miss Bianca is still laughing.

"Who the hell gave my outfit to Dawn?" Nicole May asked exasperatedly as Dawn continued to hug her.

"Aww, don't you just look so cute in that, I should get a picture of the four of us with these outfits!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she giggled even more. Then, Bianca stopped laughing and perked up over at what Dawn said.

"Camera all set!" Jane declared as she held up her digital camera while Roxanne quickly grabbed it from her hands.

"No, no, I'll take your pictures and the six of you will pose together!" Bianca interrupted as she took the camera from Roxanne's hands and started adjusting the settings.

With that, the six of them pose behind the principal's desk, with Avegaille and Nicole May in the middle, and besides Avegaille was Zoey while Dawn was next to Nicole May. Then, Roxanne stood next to Zoey while Jane took the spot next to Dawn. It was a memorable day indeed for all of them, seeing as it will be Zoey and Dawn's last day in the academy. Tomorrow is the day in which Dawn will participate in Rustboro City's Pokémon Contest. The only thing they have to worry about is their two students, Avegaille and Nicole May.

And if you're wondering what was written on that evaluation report for Avegaille and Nicole May, it says: "It seems that Avegaille/Nicole May is excelling in this subject because she wants to prove something to someone… - Zoey"

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 8_

_Oh finally, looks like I have finished. Yes, I was in school at the point of finishing this, so hopefully, my not so descriptive sentences somewhat entertained you. 8D_

_Lawl, now only 2 parts remain. Watch out for it… 8D_


	9. Part 9: Farewell Zoey &a Pokémon Contest

Oh yay, another update

_Oh yay, another update? Well, then, I won't delay you guys any further… XP_

_Nicole May: After this, you only have to write one more, don't you?_

_Yeah, that's right… and here begins Part 9!_

.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, at the Amethyst residence, Jane entered Avegaille's room to wake her up. It has always been her daily task to wake up her little sister since her mother had to prepare their breakfast and Avegaille usually stays up all night either studying or hanging out on Route 115. Their house had three floors and Avegaille's room is on the third floor. As Jane went near Avegaille's bed, she noticed that there was no one in it. Then, she remembered that Avegaille had to be in front of the school fountain at this point in time for the Pokémon Contest Dawn is entering.

"I'm rather impressed she can wake up at this time all by herself… Well, since today is the last day she'll be with Zoey and Dawn, maybe perhaps she wants to value the time she has left…" Jane muttered to herself. Then, she remembered the picture-taking event that happened yesterday and took a copy of the picture from the pocket of her apron. She looked at it and saw how everyone one of them, well, except for Nicole May, seems to be happy. Then, she placed the photo on top of Avegaille's desk and slowly went out of the room.

.-.-.-.-

"Oh hell yes, I can't wait for the Pokémon Contest, I'll be in the front seat cheering on for Dawn!" Avegaille exclaimed happily as she clenched her fist. Then, she took out Linole's Pokéball and sent him out. Linole quickly rested on top of Avegaille's head. "Let's cheer for Dawn, shall we?"

"Guyuh!" Linole exclaimed happily as he giggled.

Nicole May shook her head in exasperation as Avegaille continued shouting while the other six students who will be joining with them stared at Avegaille blankly. All eight of them were already in front of the school fountain where they will be all meeting Dawn and Zoey so they could proceed to the contest hall of Rustboro City, which is actually on the southern part, and far from the main city itself.

Then, Zoey and Dawn approached the group and saw that everyone was complete. Dawn took out a map and showed it to everyone. It indicated the routes they'll be going to until they get to the contest hall. Since Zoey and Dawn will be heading towards the Petalburg Forest to get to Route 104's pier after the contest, Jane will be escorting the students back to Rustboro. Unfortunately, Jane won't be with them the whole day since she needs to finalize the evaluation sheets Zoey and Dawn gave to her. Roxanne will be helping Jane, since she already finished most of her tasks.

"Well then, everybody, shall we go?" Dawn asked as she smiled. "This will be my first contest in the Hoenn region, so I'm quite nervous…"

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm pretty sure you'll do great!" Zoey cheered as she placed her hand over Dawn's shoulder. "And everyone here will witness on what a great coordinator you are!"

"Yeah, and we can always hit those perverts who try to look under your skirt!" Avegaille exclaimed as she started waving her banstick around. Everyone else stared blankly at her. "And then, we—"

"SHUT UP AVEGAILLE!" Nicole May screamed furiously as she quickly pushed Avegaille's head down and grabbed the banstick from her hand and lightly smacked Avegaille's head with it. Then, she stared at her exasperatedly. "Save your energy for later, okay?"

"Ouch… that… hurts…" Avegaille muttered as she tried to rise up her head. Then, Nicole May released her grip and Avegaille rose up her head while she tried to fix her hair.

"Well, then, let's all proceed, shall we?" Zoey muttered as she laughed nervously.

.-.-.-.-

After two hours of walking, the group finally reached the Pokémon Contest hall located in the southern part, out of the boundaries of Rustboro City. Everyone seemed to be tired from all the walking and Zoey let everyone rest at the lobby while Dawn signed up for the contest. While the other students were sitting down on the sofas, Avegaille was looking around the lobby and taking a peek at each room she passes by while Nicole May was right behind her. The only reason why Nicole May had to watch over Avegaille was because Roxanne instructed her. After Dawn finished registering for the Pokémon Contest, she had to go to the dressing room and Zoey kissed her on the cheek for good luck. As Dawn left, Zoey looked around to see if the students with her today are all together. It seems that she's missing two students already, and sighed exasperatedly, knowing who they were.

"Avegaille and Nicole May… you two are indeed a formidable duo…" Zoey muttered sarcastically. Then, she turned to the other students staring at her blankly and instructed all of them to go inside the hall and wait there. After that, she ran off, searching for Avegaille and Nicole May along the way.

As Zoey kept searching around the lobby area where Avegaille and Nicole May could have wandered off to, she noticed two square machines with four buttons on each side, each on top of a coffee table, surrounded by cushioned seats and a decorative rope for exhibition purposes. She stared at it and wondered what they were for. She wasn't really familiar with the way Hoenn people did Pokémon Contests or how they were able to keep their Pokémon in top condition. She only read about them through her laptop or the books kept in the library of Jubilife City's Pokémon Academy. Zoey was too busy thinking to even hear the random screams being thrown off from different directions. Then, she saw a sign affixed next to the machines.

"Oh, it's a Berry Blender… used to make PokéBlocks," Zoey read on the sign. Then, she continued wondering what were PokéBlocks and their uses. She kept reading further on the sign to get more information. "PokéBlocks? Hmm, are these like… Poffins?"

"Yep, that's right!" a voice exclaimed as Zoey turned around and saw it was Avegaille. Right behind Avegaille was Nicole May, who seemed pissed off at something or someone.

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys!" Zoey exclaimed furiously as she pointed at Avegaille's face. "Don't tell me you two have gone peeking at other people's rooms… have you?"

"You're a good guesser, Miss Zoey," Nicole May muttered as she stared at Avegaille exasperatedly. "Not only that, Avegaille used Linole to scare the people inside those rooms…"

"… I don't even want to know why you would do such a thing," Zoey muttered as she sighed while she stared at Avegaille exasperatedly.

"Ehehehe…" Avegaille laughed nervously as she grinned. "I just wanted to see how those people would react when they see a male Zigzagoon flirting in front of them."

Zoey and Nicole May stared at Avegaille blankly as Avegaille took out Linole's Pokéball and sent him out. Then, Linole quickly climbed up Avegaille's body and rested on her head. He seemed happy after all the things Avegaille instructed him to do.

"Ugh, whatever, the first contest is about to start, we better get inside or we'll run out of good seats," Zoey muttered as she took both Avegaille's and Nicole May's arms and started walking.

.-.-.-.-

As Zoey, Avegaille and Nicole May entered the contest hall, Vivian was already doing her introductory for the event. The three of them sat down next to the other students who were also with them. The three of them were in the front row, where they could see everything without any distractions and the students seemed fascinated at how everything in the hall was set up, and how Vivian manages to make the audience lively.

"And now, our very first contestant, straight from the town of Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region, it's none other than, Dawn!" Vivian announced as she slowly stepped off the stage to make way for Dawn.

As Dawn stepped out of the curtains and sent out her Pachirisu, everyone started applauding and were all amazed at how Dawn's Pachirisu made a wonderful and electrifying entrance. Then Avegaille stood up in her seat and started shouting words that made everyone stare at her blankly.

"I need two people to hold Avegaille for me…" Nicole May muttered exasperatedly as two students behind them quickly took grip on each side of Avegaille's arms while Nicole May took out a roll of duct tape from her pocket. Then, she stood up and stood in front of Avegaille.

"Hey… just what do you think you–"

"Oh… so that's what the duct tape is for…" Zoey muttered to herself as she watched Nicole May seal in Avegaille's mouth with duct tape and also tied Avegaille's hands so she could not take the tape off her mouth. She could not help but to stare blankly at Avegaille after Nicole May finished her job.

"Don't worry Avegaille, I'll take off the duct take after the appeals round…" Zoey said as she patted Avegaille's head and pulled her down to sit down on her seat. "I need someone to cheer for Dawn like that during the battles round anyways."

"Mmm… mmmph…" Avegaille groaned while staring at Nicole May exasperatedly.

"And there we have it folks, a wonderful performance from Dawn!" Vivian announced as Dawn exited the stage and the audience applauded. "Next up is…"

"Oh crap, Dawn's gonna kill me if I don't recall and evaluate her appeal…" Zoey muttered to herself as she groaned. Then she turned to Nicole May as she stood up. "Might as well as give her a visit and tell her the truth. Nicole May, keep an eye on everyone for me, especially Avegaille, will you?"

Nicole May nodded as Zoey slowly walked off and as she got out of everyone sight, she quickly ran to get to the backstage. Avegaille started sleeping on Nicole May's shoulder as Nicole May and the rest watched the other appeals of the contestants. Nicole May did seemed to be a bit bothered at what Avegaille's doing but she decided to let it pass and let her sleep.

.-.-.-.-

"Oh man, I feel so nervous at what's going to happen after this round…" Dawn muttered as she looked down at her Pokémon, who were all looking at her. They were all at the dressing room, taking a break and waiting for the announcement of the qualified contestants for the battles round. All of Dawn's Pokémon seem to be worried at her. Then, Dawn turned around and saw Zoey standing right in front of her. "Zoey, I'm so happy you came… tell me how was my appeal?"

"Uum, well…" Zoey stuttered as she looked away from Dawn.

"What, was it that bad?" Dawn interrupted as she looked at Zoey nervously.

"I don't think it's that bad if everyone in the audience applauded so loudly…" Zoey replied slowly as she folded her arms across her chest. "There's something I need to tell you though…"

"What, what… tell me Zoey, you're making me nervous…" Dawn whined as she started making hand gestures in front of Zoey's face.

"…I didn't see your appeal," Zoey said apathetically as silence flowed through the air.

"Whaaaat, that's it?" Dawn whined as she plopped down at a chair behind her and sighed. "Wait… was it because you were too busy watching Nicole May seal in Avegaille's mouth with duct tape?"

"You've got great vision if you can see that from the stage…" Zoey remarked as she put down both of her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well, no, actually, Avegaille's screaming made me pay attention to you guys for a short while…" Dawn said as she laughed nervously. "Where did she learn those words on such a young age anyways?"

"Probably from Roxanne and Bianca, and let's not forget her sister Jane…" Zoey muttered as sighed, recalling all the conversations she had with the people she mentioned. "Those three swear like there's no tomorrow…"

"Maybe if you take off the duct tape on Avegaille's mouth during the battles round, if ever I get through it… I think she just might distract the hell out of the contestants…" Dawn said mischievously as she looked at Zoey deviously.

"Or, she might just get kicked off the contest hall for swearing…" Zoey groaned as she sat down on a chair next to Dawn.

Then, the television hung on the ceiling lit up as Vivian announced the qualifiers for the next round. Dawn looked very nervous as the screen switched to a blank blue screen and revealed the qualifiers one by one. Then, the third picture revealed Dawn's picture, which made Dawn really happy and clung into Zoey.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it… I didn't have to go through that suspense last picture deal…" Dawn said quickly out of excitement as she continued hugging Zoey tightly. All of her Pokémon seemed happy as each one of them rejoiced.

"Yes, Dawn… that's good… considering you've been through so many contests…" Zoey remarked while trying to breathe as Dawn continued hugging her. Then, Dawn released Zoey as Zoey stood up from her seat. "Better make some preparations… and yep, the usual good luck greeting from yours truly."

"Oh Zoey…" Dawn said giddily as she blushed. Then, she looked at Zoey with determination and confidence. "Just you wait, this will be my first contest win in the Hoenn region!"

"I'm surely it will be," Zoey agreed as she turned around and rose up her right hand as she walked out of the room.

.-.-.-.-

"And it's the final round and we're down to the last ten seconds on the clock, can Dawn completely dominate this competition with her Buneary?!" Vivian announced on the microphone nervously, as everyone in the audience anticipated with what Dawn will do next.

"You can do it Dawn and Buneary, beat them up with your !# Ice Beam attack!" Avegaille called out as everyone else tried to ignore what Avegaille was saying and continued cheering with her.

"Ice Beam… yeah… Buneary, let's use Ice Beam!" Dawn called out as Buneary quickly jumped on top of the Mightyena and quickly aimed a ray of blue light and started to freeze the Mightyena's head, while circling around as Buneary was falling down.

Then, the last remaining points of Dawn's opponent went down to a zero as there was only one second left on the clock, declaring Dawn as the winner of the competition. The screen flashed a picture of Dawn and Buneary as everyone in the audience applauded loudly. As everyone else were cheering, Avegaille suddenly felt sleepy and rested her head on Nicole May's shoulder.

"Hey, will you cut that out?!" Nicole May exclaimed as she started to blush while Avegaille started murmuring while sleeping. "This is the reason why you were never invited before to watch a Pokémon Contest…"

"I'm surprised, Dawn actually did it," Zoey remarked as she laughed. Then, she stood up and turned to all the students with her. "Come on everyone, let's greet her at the awarding ceremony!"

.-.-.-.-

It was almost sundown as Zoey and Dawn were all outside the contest hall together with the students. Then, Jane finally arrived to lead the group back to Rustboro as Zoey and Dawn made a few more reminders to the students. They also saw how Avegaille was fast asleep while Nicole May tried to keep her standing. That was the moment that Zoey wished Avegaille knew what was really going on.

"It looks like we all have to separate at this point… I'm glad I was invited to teach in Rustboro's Pokémon Academy…" Zoey said as she laughed while looking at the direction where Rustboro is. "Maybe perhaps, me and Dawn will come back after Dawn accomplished her goal as a top coordinator, like me."

"Yep, and this time, we'll make sure your classes are never the same again!" Dawn exclaimed happily as she giggled while looking at Zoey mischievously.

"Don't go too far Dawn…" Zoey muttered exasperatedly as she groaned, knowing what Dawn wants to teach in the class.

"Dammit, I'll miss you guys…" Jane whined as she hugged both of them and quickly released them. "Especially Avegaille… too bad she's asleep to even greet you guys a farewell."

"We'll make contact somewhere, I suppose…" Zoey said as she shrugged. Then, she went near Nicole May and Avegaille and looked at the two of them. "Hey, did you know that the two of you… look so perfectly together?"

"Um… was that really necessary?" Nicole May muttered as she started blushing and turned away from Zoey.

"You two behave at school okay? And oh yeah, I'm surely both of you will be able to accomplish your goals given enough time…" Zoey said as she patted Nicole May's head and quickly rush up next to Dawn.

"Goodbye Miss Zoey and Miss Dawn!" the students called out and waved their hands as Zoey and Dawn took the path leading to the Petalburg Forest.

Then, Jane helped Nicole May in supporting Avegaille as all of them walked back to the road leading to Rustboro City.

.-.-.-.-.-

End of Part 9

_Oh hell yes, it's the part where they all part ways… lmao, no pun intended… but I mentioned there were 10 parts… so what's the last part about?_

_We'll see… we'll see…_

_Nicole May: Stop teasing them like that…_

_What? It's just a supplementary part… I think?_

_Nicole May: ((sighs)) Now you're spoiling them…_


	10. Part 10: The Stories That Dawn Leaves!

_Part 10 of the Pokémon Academy series… yes, this is it, this is the last part, so say farewell to the craziness that goes on the Academy while Zoey and Dawn were around. XP Like I mentioned before, this is a supplementary part, and it will revolve around the memories Dawn had before she and Zoey were finally together in terms of relationship… XP_

_This also has a comic version, which can be viewed here: avegaille./art/The-Gym-Battle-Episode-75555875  
_

_**Warning:** Oh yeah, all the events that you are about to read here are supposed to be assumptions of the author, meaning, what the author wished would have happened during that certain episode, so be warned. These never happened in the actual episodes btw, so yeah. Might also contain a lot of OOC-ness. XP_

.-.-.-.-.-

One week had passed since Zoey and Dawn left the Pokémon Academy in Rustboro City in order to continue their journey through the Hoenn region. Since then, majority of the students of the Academy had been looking forward to any contests Dawn entered which is shown in their Pokémon Coordinating Class. Roxanne is back to her usual teaching self and resumes class as usual but two of her students can't seem to get over the fact of Zoey and Dawn leaving the Academy for a long time.

It was lunchtime when Avegaille and Nicole May were out in the garden, eating their lunch under the tree shades while their Pokémon were playing in the garden. Avegaille could not help but wonder if Nicole May knew something that she didn't know. She was still regretting the day that she fell asleep while Zoey and Dawn bid their farewell. All she had to remember them was a photo album that Zoey gave to her, which was the same album she used in attempt of blackmailing Zoey for Dawn's sake. Nicole May noticed that Avegaille was quietly looking through the pages of the album and thought of a good way to entertain Avegaille.

"Hey Avegaille," Nicole May called as she tapped Avegaille's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Avegaille turned around as she looked at Nicole May curiously.

"If there's anything you want to know about any coordinator, you can ask me you know…" Nicole May said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh really? Then, tell me stories about Zoey pretty please?" Avegaille pleaded as she started to laugh.

"About Zoey?" Nicole May pretended to look skeptically at Avegaille, even if she already knew Avegaille wanted to talk about Zoey.

"Yeah, I'll bet Dawn told you a lot of things about Zoey that could never be revealed to the public or something similar to that," Avegaille insisted as she looked at Nicole May excitedly.

"All right, all right… let's see… there was this time when…"

.-.-.-.-

_Dawn told me so many interesting things about Zoey… one of them was while she was in Veilstone City. It was Dawn's first time to actually participate in a Gym Battle and during that time, she was traveling with her friends Ash and Brock. After Dawn got out of the Veilstone Gym and lost to Maylene, she saw Zoey right in front of the door, and it seems that Zoey seemed so mad. During that time, Zoey had a grudge against people who compete in Contests and Gym Battles, although that somehow subsided during the Wallace Cup._

_"…Just what you were doing in there?" Zoey asked furiously as she pointed at the Veilstone Gym's door. "Don't tell me you had a gym battle!"_

_"Uum, no, of course not!" Dawn replied nervously as she sweat-dropped. Although, on the back of her mind, she really did took part in a gym battle. "Why would you think I actually participated in a gym battle?"_

_"Then, if you didn't have a gym battle… don't tell me you and Maylene… did 'something' in there!" Zoey declared as she looked at Dawn suspiciously._

_Dawn could not help but to fall over the ground and sweat-drop after she heard Zoey's accusation while Zoey stared at Dawn innocently after that._

.-.-.-.-

"Oh man, I wish I could have been there when that happened!" Avegaille remarked as she continued laughing while Nicole May sighed as she tried to remember the other stories Dawn told her while she was assigned as Dawn's assistant for a week. Then, Avegaille calmed down as she looked at Nicole May curiously. "Oh, Nicole May, is there a story involving Zoey and Dawn in which both of them were trapped in a room?"

"…Do you even want to know that?" Nicole May muttered as she stared at Avegaille blankly. Then, she sighed as she saw how Avegaille was willing to listen. "Very well then, this happened at the Lake Valor Resort…"

.-.-.-.-

_At this point of time, Zoey and Dawn meets May for the first time. Dawn couldn't believe that she was meeting one of her favorite coordinators in person. As for Zoey, she and May got along nicely, as both of them wanted to help out Dawn with her little problem. All the three of them were all fired up for the Wallace Cup. It seems that the three of them decided to have a little slumber party in Dawn's room at the resort the night after the first-time meeting. While having a chat on their journeys through the Sinnoh region, the three of them heard a rather strange noise. May quickly got out of the room, and while rushing to the room where the noise came from, she accidentally bumped into a ladder near their room. The ladder started wobbling and fell in front of the door where Zoey and Dawn are, which made the door quite impossible to open from the inside._

_"Oh crap, it won't open!" Zoey groaned as she tried pushing the door, but the door just won't budge._

_"Whaa, we can't be stuck in here forever, now can we?" Dawn whined as she started hugging Zoey while cowering in fear. "I don't want to die!"_

_All of Dawn's Pokémon started staring at her as Dawn realized that she was going beyond the limit and Zoey couldn't say anything and only stared at Dawn blankly while blushing. Then, Dawn quickly released Zoey as she turned away from Zoey while blushing._

_"That was… quaint…" Zoey muttered to herself as she continued pushing the door to open but it still wouldn't open._

_Then, Dawn stood behind her as she also helped in pushing the door open. As both of them continued pushing the door open, the door quickly opened through another force, making Zoey and Dawn lose their balance and both of them fell down on the floor, with Dawn landing on Zoey's back. In front of them were May, Ash and Brock, who were standing in front while staring at them with blank looks, which Dawn noticed immediately upon looking up._

_"What, what's wrong?" Dawn asked nervously as she sweat-dropped._

_"Dawn… get off… of me, please?" Zoey groaned as she tried to bear the pain from Dawn's weight._

.-.-.-.-

Avegaille couldn't stop laughing after hearing the story while Nicole May stared at her blankly. Then, as Avegaille continued laughing, Roxanne slowly approached them as she sat down on the grass with the two students. Nicole May wondered what Roxanne wanted, knowing it's very rare for Roxanne to join her students during lunch time. As Avegaille stopped laughing, she noticed Roxanne and looked at her teacher curiously.

"Oh Miss Roxanne, Nicole May was just telling stories about Zoey and Dawn… do you have some to share?" Avegaille asked as she tried to control her laughter.

"Actually… I don't…" Roxanne replied as she sweat-dropped upon hearing what her students were doing. "I'm here because I was getting bored plus the fact that Bianca told me that I need to socialize with the students more…"

"…But Miss Roxanne, aren't you as sociable as it is?" Nicole May asked as she scratched her head.

"Doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure Miss Roxanne will enjoy hearing stories that Dawn told to you!" Avegaille interrupted, as she looked at Nicole May closer while Nicole May looked at her exasperatedly. "Come on, tell me one more story about Dawn and Zoey while they were—"

"While they were stuck inside an elevator!" Roxanne interrupted as Avegaille and Nicole May turned to her and stared at her blankly. Roxanne looked at them innocently and told them, "What? It could happen…"

"Noooo Miss Roxanne… while Zoey had a sprain!" Avegaille declared as she started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Nicole May muttered as she stared at Avegaille exasperatedly. Avegaille grinned innocently as she laughed nervously upon seeing Nicole May's reaction. "Although, there is actually an event like that… it all starts with…"

.-.-.-.-

_Dawn was training with her Pokémon, while Ash and Brock were helping her out when a very familiar Glameow and Misdreavus approached them. As Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Pikachu picked upon what the two Pokémon in distress were saying, they started following the direction Glameow and Misdreavus were going through. Dawn, Ash and Brock quickly followed the Pokémon afterwards until they finally reached their destination. With much surprised, they saw Zoey sitting on the ground, and in a lot of pain._

_"Zoey?" Dawn asked surprisingly as she quickly approached Zoey._

_"Hey, Dawn…" Zoey muttered as she tried to hold on her sprained ankle. "Don't worry, this is nothing… just a little sprain."_

_"Whaaa, Zoey, what were you doing?" Dawn asked anxiously as she started searching on her backpack for something to help Zoey. As she looked inside her bag, all she found was some things for her hygiene plus a bar of chocolate and a can of soda. "Oh crud, how am I suppose to help with Zoey with this stuff?"_

_"Don't worry Zoey, I have all the things you need to get your sprained ankle better!" Brock declared as he took out some pain relievers, ointment and bandages while he held them up in the air. "All you have to do is say your undying love for me!"_

_"…What the? I already told you Brock, I'm not interested…" Zoey muttered as she groaned while slowly shaking her head. Zoey could not help but to think about how she's not interested in any guy, at all._

_"What? But… but… but… you know that you can I can get along very well! I'll be your slave and…" Brock declared as Ash, his Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup tried to restrain him while Brock continued ranting. Dawn was staring at Brock nervously while Zoey sighed exasperatedly at the scene._

_"Pedophile…" Zoey muttered to herself as Brock continued ranting while Ash and the Pokémon helped in restraining him._

.-.-.-.-

"Oh shit, you reminded me of that pervert who comes here every September to flirt with me and then after that, the other female Gym Leaders of Hoenn… namely, Scott!" Roxanne exclaimed furiously as she folded her arms across her chest. "He hasn't been showing up recently though… thank goodness."

"I'm surely Avegaille's banstick plus Linole is enough to stop him from coming back…" Nicole May muttered as she groaned while recalling the events where one time Scott was desperately flirting Roxanne inside the girl's bathroom and scared all the women inside.

"Ehehe, I didn't know Zoey had some admirers aside from Dawn…" Avegaille remarked as she giggled nervously.

"Well now you know…" Nicole May muttered as she sighed. Then, she stared at both Avegaille and Roxanne seriously. "Oh yeah, Dawn told me something… Of all the stories she told me…"

"What?" Avegaille asked curiously as she looked at Nicole May closely.

"Of all the things Dawn told me, she told me that… none of them actually happened to her or Zoey… in terms of anime reality," Nicole May said apathetically as Avegaille and Roxanne stared at her blankly.

"I don't get it…" Avegaille muttered as she scratched her head. Then, she turned to Roxanne and looked at her teacher with curiosity. "Miss Roxanne, what about you?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I may be a teacher, but I have absolutely no idea what that means," Roxanne protested as she shrugged. Then, as she saw Avegaille's mischievous look, she started backing away slowly.

"People will never get it…" Nicole May muttered to herself as she watched Avegaille annoying Roxanne on different things and Roxanne tried to deny what Avegaille was saying.

.-.-.-.-.-

_End of Part 10_

_Yay, it's finished lawl. I really don't know how this is supposed to be relevant to the other parts, but yeah… it's nice to know other possibilities in watching the anime. This has been Bianca… eer, I mean Avegaille, at your service. XP_

_Nicole May: I swear, how many personalities do you have in this fanfic?_

_-counts them- Ooh, I suppose… around… 3? XP_

_Nicole May: Riight…_

_List of Episodes used for this part (in order of airing): DP 41 (A Stand-Up, Sit Down!/Nozomi, Hikari and a Double Performance!), DP 67 (Crossing the Battle Line!/Hikari's First Gym Battle!) and DP 77/78 (Everyone's A Rival! Wallace Cup!/Fierce Battles! Everyone's Respective Rival!)._


End file.
